A Batalha de Prata
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Mesmo após uma longa batalha, Athena e seus guerreiros não terão paz. Uma história após a Saga de Hades, protagonizando os Cavaleiros de Ouro e as Amazonas de Prata de Athena. HENTAI... AioriaxMarin ShinaxShura MuxYuuri SeiyaxSaori... e outros...
1. Capítulo 1: Novos Guerreiros

Fanfiction: A Batalha de Prata

Capítulo 1: Novos Guerreiros

Santuário de Athena, na Grécia...

Em uma manhã ensolarada, jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas lutavam em seus respectivos campos de treinamento. Já fazia tempo que Athena mantinha a paz no santuário da Grécia. Muitas coisas mudaram desde a última batalha. O santuário se fortalecia cada vez mais a cada batalha que vencia. Primeiro a batalha que houve contra Ares, que tentou assassinar Athena... depois em Asgard... depois nos confins do fundo do mar... Poseidon... Abel... Lúcifer... Hades...!! Athena já estava calejada de tantos transtornos que ocorreram.

- Bom dia senhorita! Dormiu bem esta noite? - Tatsumi se aproxima de Saori que permanecia admirando a estátua de Athena próxima à sala do Mestre!

- Bom dia Tatsumi! Sim, dormi perfeitamente bem.

Ela sorria levemente, esboçando uma pequena ponta de alegria ao perceber que mais um dia estenderia a paz e tranqüilidade que sempre sonhou para todos. As guerras já haviam marcado demais aquele lugar. Tantos ocorridos já causaram muita dor para ela e para todos que ali moravam, o que sempre a entristecia ao se lembrar. Pessoas que morreram por ela, pela humanidade, pessoas que se privavam de uma vida comum apenas para servi-la. Balançou a cabeça levemente, como se quisesse fugir dessas lembranças amargas. Seus longos cabelos lisos caíam por suas costas desnudas com o decote de seu vestido branco. Os olhos tornaram a pousar sobre a estátua de Athena que enxergava da janela.

"_Graças aos deuses... tudo continua em dias melhores..._" – pensava consigo mesma, sentindo um alívio por dentro.

- A mesa com o café da manhã da senhorita está posta. Por favor, queira me acompanhar. - Tatsumi dizia cordialmente, permitindo que Saori enlaçasse seu braço direito deixando-se ser guiada por ele até a sala de refeições. - Está uma linda manhã, e garanto que é um dia perfeito para a senhorita fazer a visita que prometeu.

- Creio que sim. - Saori sorria. - Muito obrigada! Não poderia me esquecer disso.

Após a Guerra contra Hades, Athena teve muito trabalho, concentrando seu poder e fazendo o possível para que pudesse trazer seus valorosos guerreiros de volta. Muitos que a protegeram morreram no submundo, e Hades não parecia propenso a negociar. Athena tentou uma trégua, após a derrota de Hades, na intenção de trazer seus guerreiros de volta, mas as almas não saem simplesmente do submundo, mesmo quando requisitadas por outro Deus.

Hades é o Senhor daquele lugar, e somente ele tem poder lá. Athena nada poderia fazer sem o consentimento do Senhor dos Mortos, e mesmo sendo muito arriscado, ela se manteve firme e bolou um plano para alcançar o que queria. Sem que Hades percebesse, devido ao seu período de fraqueza após uma longa guerra, e totalmente desestruturado, ela se aproveitou do descuido, utilizando-o como uma vantagem. Com seu cosmo, buscou a todos que lhe serviram, e os trouxe consigo para a Terra.

O detalhe era, que isso fora uma decisão tomada por ela, e tão somente ela. Ignorava o que todo o Olímpo fosse pensar à respeito, principalmente Hades. Na verdade, acreditava de forma ingênua, que diante de tantos ocorridos, algumas almas poderiam passar despercebidas. Afinal, quantos no mundo não morriam por dia? Milhares? Dezenas de milhares? Algumas almas realmente fariam falta?

Assim que chegou à mesa, sentou-se para desjejuar, ainda pensativa sobre este assunto. Não queria mais problemas, mas definitivamente começaria a mudar as coisas, começando por aquele Santuário. Mudaria as regras. Pessoas que dedicavam suas vidas à ela não poderiam ser privadas de poder viver, e repentinamente nos últimos dias, sempre se surpreendia ao se flagrar pensando exatamente neste assunto. A culpa parecia começar a lhe atormentar. Talvez aquele café da manhã fosse ser mais longo do que imaginava.

A brisa da manhã soprava vagarosa no Santuário, que já apresentava pequenos movimentos de guerreiros andando de um lado para o outro. Logo à frente da casa de Aquário estavam dois guerreiros de Athena.

- Tivemos muita sorte de conseguir voltar. - dizia um jovem com longos cabelos azulados, vestindo a armadura de Ouro de Escorpião.

- Espero que Hades não se enfureça novamente. Acredito que ele não queira desafiar Athena mais uma vez, depois de ver do que todos nós somos capazes. O Santuário e Athena são muito mais fortes do que aparentam. - o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário comentava com o amigo, enquanto sentia a brisa gélida daquela manhã de primavera ensolarada em seu rosto.

- Mal posso esperar pelos treinos de hoje. Fique sabendo que é hoje que Athena receberá os novos aspirantes. Teremos que assistir à apresentação. - Miro afugentou sua longa capa com o braço direito, virando as costas para o cavaleiro de Aquário. - Vejo você mais tarde. E não se esqueça da mensagem que lhe trouxe. Foi muito bom conversar com você amigo. Até mais.

- Até. - Kamus apenas observava o amigo descendo as escadas, seguindo rumo à casa de Escorpião. - Um convite que não me é muito comum, mas... se é a vontade de Athena...

Athena tomava seu café da manhã ainda pensativa, momento este que fora interrompido por um homem másculo e de cabelos longos, com uma voz firme.

- Já passei o recado! Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão avisados. O cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário não consegui encontrar, mas o Escorpião me deu sua palavra de que repassaria a mensagem.

- Muito obrigada Kanon! - Saori agradeceu. - Hoje é a chegada de novos jovens que estão dispostos a darem suas vidas a esse lugar, e devemos recebê-los muito bem. Quero que todos os cavaleiros de ouro estejam presentes.

Kanon reverencia e se retira com sua imponente armadura dourada de gêmeos. Athena o observa até o momento de não vê-lo mais pelo batente da porta.

- Tatsumi. Avise os guardas do salão que estou me retirando para me trocar. Descerei à vila das Amazonas assim que me aprontar. - Saori terminou seu café e levantou-se da mesa com delicadeza, seguindo para seus aposentos.

- Sim Senhorita!

Em menos de uma hora, todos os cavaleiros de ouro já ocupavam a casa de Áries. Havia recebido de Athena a ordem de encontrá-la no coliseu de treino do santuário. Iriam conhecer os novos garotos aspirantes a cavaleiros que chegariam e os outros que haviam sido promovidos.

Em poucos minutos, todos os cavaleiros de Prata estavam presentes no coliseu. Algumas amazonas observavam de longe, enquanto duas amazonas de prata adentravam o local juntando-se aos outros prateados. Athena já estava lá, sentada em sua cadeira que ficava sobre um pequeno altar, de onde poderia observar todos os presentes. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro também adentraram o recinto, da forma que Athena havia ordenado... sem trajar suas respectivas armaduras de ouro.

Logo se aproximaram um grupo de cinco amazonas, lideradas pelas duas amazonas que chegaram por último. Elas traziam sete jovens escoltados. Quatro deles ainda eram crianças. As amazonas pararam frente à Athena, cumprimentando-a com uma reverência, e por fim, apresentando os jovens à Deusa.

Saori se levantou e observou os pequenos que se encontravam à sua frente.

- Creio que vocês saibam que lugar é este. Caso haja alguma dúvida, devo lembrar-lhes que este é o Santuário da Grécia. Eu sou sua Deusa, Athena. Vocês irão crescer sob meus cuidados e aprenderão a ser homens. Aprenderão o que é ter coragem e a proteger as pessoas que lhes são importantes. Aprenderão a ter disciplina e a serem verdadeiros cavaleiros. Sejam bem-vindos ao Santuário de Athena.

Muitos jovens que já haviam iniciado seu treinamento observavam atentos à Deusa. Desde que os tempos eram conturbados, Athena nunca teve uma folga para poder receber seus guerreiros desta forma, fato este que estava mudando neste dia. Ela queria fazer do santuário um lugar mais humano, onde os cavaleiros pudessem alcançar seus objetivos com mais convicção do que somente a dor do treinamento.

Saori tinha convicção de que deu o primeiro passo para iniciar as mudanças que planejava. Receber os novos aspirantes era um ponto importante. Reestruturar o Santuário seria outro ponto, e, fazer com que seus cavaleiros pudessem passar a aproveitar mais a vida, mudando algumas regras, seria outra questão que não saia de sua cabeça no momento.

Assim que Athena apresentou aos jovens seus supostos professores, outros aspirantes a cavaleiros já invadiam a arena para conversar com os novatos. O clima informal se instaurou no local, fazendo Saori sorrir pela animação dos jovens. As amazonas já haviam se retirado, com exceção das duas amazonas de prata que lideravam o grupo e que permaneciam paradas na arena, à frente do local onde encontravam-se sentados os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Não sei o porque de tanta festa. Em dois dias estarão todos agonizando e querendo fugir do treinamento como cães sarnentos. - balbuciava a Amazona de Prata de Cobra.

- Nós fizemos o que Athena nos pediu. - a Amazona de Prata de Águia permanecia imóvel, olhando a excitação dos jovens no centro da arena.

Athena se aproximou dos cavaleiros de ouro. Precisava colocar em prática tudo o que já imaginara naquele santuário, e começaria por aqueles que mais se dedicavam à ela.

- Por favor, preciso conversar com vocês. - Saori sorriu, logo se virando, como se pedisse para que todos a seguissem. - E vocês duas também. - disse virando-se para Marin e Shina que estavam próximas.

Aioria não havia reparado que as amazonas estavam um pouco à sua frente dentro da arena. Ele apenas as tinha visto adentrar o coliseu, mas as perdera de vista no momento em que prestou atenção no discurso de Saori. Fazia muito tempo que não via Marin no santuário. A saudade no peito agora lhe dava abertura para um sorriso que saiu de seus lábios.

Mú, naquela manhã, permaneceu sempre ao lado de Saori. Era o único dos dourados que não estava junto ao grupo. Também estava sem sua armadura de ouro, mas havia sido incumbido de auxiliar a Deusa.

Kamus, Kanon, Aldebaran, Shura e Miro conversavam sobre os treinos até o momento em que Saori os chamou a atenção. Shaka permanecia calado, apenas ouvindo os companheiros. Afrodite estava ao lado de Shaka, observando tudo sem muita atenção. Máscara da Morte também se mantinha em silêncio. Apenas Dohko não se encontrava presente, pois havia voltado por uma semana para Rozan.

Marin e Shina viraram-se de frente à Athena.

- Por favor, vocês poderiam me acompanhar? - Saori sorriu, deixando o local, seguida por todos.

Enquanto caminhavam, Athena conversava animadamente e antes mesmo que chegasse à casa de Áries, já alertou.

- Eu preciso que vocês me ajudem a incentivar esses jovens que chegaram hoje. Eles irão se espelhar em vocês. - disse a Deusa, num tom agradecido. - Portanto, cuidem muito bem deles.

- Pode contar conosco! - exclamou Shaka, que até agora não havia dito nada, enquanto os outros apenas acenavam com a cabeça.

- Ah! Marin... preciso que você ajude as novas amazonas, tenho planos novos para os treinamentos que gostaria de discutir com você. Shina, poderia me acompanhar até meus aposentos? - E Athena continuou a conversar somente com Shina, enquanto subia incansavelmente as escadarias das casas zodiacais. A cada casa, ficava um cavaleiro de ouro, enquanto o resto continuava a subir.

No momento em que se alcançou a Casa de Leão, Aioria parou à frente e permitiu que todos passassem, porém, exatamente naquele local, Saori virou-se para Marin e disse de uma forma repentina. - Oh! Céus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Por favor Marin, você poderia receber uma visita minha que irá chegar hoje?

Marin olhava com um semblante confuso para Athena, embora esta não pudesse ver seu rosto por trás da máscara.

- Acho que ela deve chegar em menos de 30 minutos, e eu ainda nem arrumei nada para recebê-la. - Saori aperta o passo. - Por favor Aioria, acompanhe Marin até a entrada do santuário e receba minha visita. Preciso que vocês a tragam até o grande salão para que eu possa recebê-la em condições.

- Iremos recebê-la Athena! - Marin disse com uma voz calma.

- Obrigada a vocês dois. Preciso me apressar. - e seguiu quase que correndo com seus cavaleiros pelo resto das escadarias.

Aioria virou-se para Marin e sorriu. - Podemos ir então, não é? - A amazona corou levemente por baixo da máscara.

Ah... quanto tempo não via o fabuloso Cavaleiro de Leão? Saori incumbiu exatamente Aioria para acompanhá-la, e isso ela jamais poderia esperar. Meio minuto atrás comentou sobre a visita que deveria receber, mas justamente na frente da quinta casa zodiacal, lembrou-se que a visita já deveria estar na Grécia. Marin sabia que visitas importantes normalmente eram recebidas por um cavaleiro de ouro, como representante da própria Athena.

Apesar de jamais ter dito a alguém e até mesmo de não assumir inteiramente para si mesma, sentia uma atração forte por Aioria. Ele sempre fora o cavaleiro que a tratara bem no santuário, seu único amigo, dentre tantos inimigos inicialmente.

- Podemos. - disse a amazona.

Ambos desceram novamente as escadas e seguiram para receber a visita de Saori. Ao se aproximarem dos rochedos que denominavam a entrada do santuário, pararam e esperaram pela visita. Aioria então observou Marin enquanto se encostava na pedra. Os cabelos ruivos da amazona mexiam com seus pensamentos, e o perfume de jasmim que sentia exalar destes cabelos o embriagava. Poderia sonhar acordado em companhia dela. Sua maior curiosidade era a de poder ver como seria o rosto desta amazona. Como seriam seus olhos? E a sua boca? Ah, a boca... gostaria de poder senti-la. Adorava ficar admirando-a. Até lembrava-se dos dias que a viu treinando. Gostava do vermelho de sua roupa, sempre se sentiu encantado com o vermelho da roupa e dos cabelos, fazendo uma combinação perfeita. Não podia deixar de seguir seus instintos masculinos e olhar discretamente às vezes para o pequeno corte do tecido que se encontra em uma das coxas da amazona. Como gostaria de abraçá-la. Tanto tempo que já a conhecia... que já a observava... mas jamais falara sobre nenhum desses sentimentos loucos que passavam por sua cabeça e a razão como cavaleiro o condenava.

Marin permanecia parada à frente de Aioria, tentando não olhar para o mesmo. Estava pensando em como gostaria de conversar algo com ele, mas não sabia como puxar um assunto. Com o canto dos olhos, percebia que Aioria estava com o olhar perdido, como se estivesse sonhando acordado, distraído. Deu um leve sorriso sem perceber e aproveitando-se da vantagem que a máscara lhe dava, continuou a observá-lo com o canto dos olhos, olhando seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes que insistiam em cair levemente desarrumados sobre a testa. Seus ombros largos, o corpo de um cavaleiro. Os olhos verdes, perdidos e distraídos se tornavam cada vez mais atraentes. A boca firme, no rosto moreno daquele homem que se tornara o mais forte dos cavaleiros de ouro. No momento em que a amazona abriu os lábios, com a intenção de disparar uma palavra para dar inicio a uma conversa, foi surpreendida por uma jovem que acabara de chegar.

- Olá. Por favor, a Srta. Saori Kido? - a bela jovem perguntou ao casal que se encontrava ali parados.

Aioria se desvencilhou de seus pensamentos e se desencostou da pedra, enquanto Marin acenou e sorrindo afirmou à jovem sobre Saori. Assim, ambos acompanharam a visita, levando-a para dentro do santuário.

Ao chegar à sala de Saori, esta já estava pronta esperando por sua convidada.

- Flair! Seja bem-vinda, querida! - Saori sorriu, enquanto recepcionava a irmã de Hilda de Poláris, vinda de Asgard.

- É um prazer estar aqui e poder visitá-la. - a jovem e delicada loira sorriu para Saori satisfeita.

- Obrigada por trazerem-na até aqui. - Saori agradeceu à Aioria e Marin. - Hoje, irei mostrá-la o santuário, logo após o almoço. - completou Saori, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Leão e a Amazona de Águia deixavam a sala.

No momento em que desceram o primeiro degrau da escadaria, Aioria olhou para Marin e sem saber o que dizer arriscou um comentário.

- Faz tempo que não a via no santuário. Nem nos treinos eu conseguia te encontrar. Você está bem?

- Ah... sim, estou bem. Eu somente estive muito ocupada. - Marin respondeu um pouco tímida, embora não desse para o cavaleiro perceber.

O silêncio reinou novamente entre ambos, até a chegada na Casa de Leão, onde Marin se despediu de Aioria.

Aioria adentrou sua Casa, e seguindo para seus aposentos que lá dentro ficavam, praguejou consigo mesmo. - Idiota. Poderia ter tomado coragem e conversado algo melhor... talvez um assunto mais apropriado. - e balançando a cabeça negativamente, retirou uma toalha de uma cômoda e foi tomar um banho.

Marin descia as escadarias pensativa. - Que boba que eu sou.. não tive nem a coragem de dizer o quanto estou feliz por vê-lo de volta depois de enfrentar Hades e perder a vida. - neste instante o coração de Marin palpitou. Ela parou por alguns instantes nas escadarias e balançando sua cabeça, tentou organizar seus pensamentos e retirar as lembranças ruins.

Uma amazona com longos cabelos dourados acaba de adentrar a vila das amazonas. June havia chegado ao santuário. Após a Ilha de Andrômeda ter sido afundada, June havia continuado seu treinamento, sozinha, no Japão. Graças a Shun, ela conseguiu um novo lar, sendo transferida para o santuário de Athena, onde poderia continuar com seu treinamento como Amazona de Camaleão. Andando pela vila, ela conhece as outras amazonas e os locais de treino. Percebe que existe uma pequena floresta, entre a área do coliseu do santuário e a vila das amazonas. As amazonas são muito reservadas, e não permitem a entrada de homens e pessoal não autorizado na vila. Marin se depara com June, cumprimentando-a.

- Você chegou... isso é ótimo!! – a ruiva sorria para a amiga, recebendo-a de forma calorosa.

- Pois eu não disse que viria? – June respondeu animada.

- Venha, já deixamos tudo pronto para você. – Marin a acompanhou até seus novos aposentos.

No meio da tarde, quando Marin e June se encontram na casa que será o novo lar da Amazona de Camaleão, uma outra amazona mensageira trás um bilhete.

- Notícias de Athena. Ela irá dar um jantar esta noite, para os cavaleiros e suas amazonas. Apresentem-se vestidas com suas armaduras. - a mensageira completou antes de se retirar.

- Um jantar? - Marin indagou.

- Saori é uma mulher muito requintada e cordial. - June acrescentou.

No mesmo instante, Afrodite passava em cada casa zodiacal, deixando a notícia do jantar que Saori pretendia oferecer.

- Jantar? Mas ela nunca fez nada desse tipo aqui no santuário... - Aldebaran comentava inquieto.

- Eu sei, mas temos que concordar que ela está melhorando e muito tudo isso, depois que passou a ficar aqui 24 horas por dia. Com ela mais presente, quem sabe não deixamos de ser somente cavaleiros e também vivemos um pouco do que é o mundo fora daqui. - comenta Shura, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Eu nunca participei de um jantar chique antes. - Máscara da Morte dá um sorriso indignado. - Eu não vou.

- Ah, vai ter que ir, porque ela não vai gostar de saber que você não estará lá... - Miro comenta. - Você sabe que nem era pra você estar aqui, se não fosse pelo perdão dela.

- Tem que ir à caráter? - perguntou Mú com um semblante indeciso.

- Não, temos que ir com nossas armaduras de ouro. - comentou Shaka. - Acredito que ela queira nos apresentar definitivamente como os cavaleiros de ouro para o que se seria o motivo desse jantar.

- Motivo do jantar? - Máscara da Morte indagou.

- Sim, a jovem que é sua convidada vinda de Asgard. - complementou Shaka.

- Ahh, sim.

- Acho que devemos então nos aprontar logo e nos encontrarmos lá no horário avisado. - Kamus acrescentou. - Vou me retirar. Não tenho muito interesse em jantares, mas, sinto que não posso fazer nada quanto à este, terei que ir.

Miro olha para Kamus que vai se retirando. Assim como todos os outros dourados começaram a se espalhar e a se retirar do local.

CONTINUA...

Nota: Minha primeira fanfic gente! Espero que aproveitem bem a leitura e que gostem do casal Aioria e Marin, pois é meu casal preferido e o que me inspirou a escrever essa fic. Claro que haverá outros destaques e casais... aliás, essa fic é um pouco longa, creio eu ^^' então, vamos lá! Espero que gostem!


	2. Capítulo 2: O Jantar de Athena

Fanfiction: A Batalha de Prata

Capítulo 2: O Jantar de Athena

A noite caía lentamente e os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam ocupando o salão do Mestre. Tudo muito bem apresentado, com um enorme tapete vermelho e uma mesa posta com diversos pratos e petiscos que muitos ali nunca haviam provado. Diversas mesas menores e arredondadas preenchiam o salão em lugares estratégicos, com arranjos de flores majestosos que davam um ar de leveza à decoração do salão. Saori sabia muito bem como fazer as coisas, tudo estava na medida certa, não estava exagerado e não estava a desejar... estava exatamente, do jeito que Saori gostava.

Existiam convidados trajados com ternos pretos que deslizavam pelo salão, admirados à decoração que se apresentava. O estilo grego do santuário realçava a impressão de estarem em um grande templo maravilhoso, daqueles que se pensa que jamais existiu na Terra. Todos os convidados observavam maravilhados a todos os arranjos e velas colocadas nas mesas, o tapete vermelho e muito fino no chão, fitas grossas de panos de tecido grego caíam pelas pilastras do salão, lembrando os vestidos das Deusas antigas. Tudo estava perfeito.

- Aí, a Saori caprichou desta vez, hein. - Mú olhava para o salão como se não o reconhecesse.

- É, eu nem sabia que havia outras pessoas aqui. - Kamus olhava inquieto, para os senhores trajados com seus ternos pretos que se aconchegavam as mesas.

- Acho que devemos esperar Athena aqui? - Afrodite perguntou com semblante duvidoso, sem saber se já deveria se aproximar de alguma mesa e sentar-se.

- Acho que esse negócio vai ser chato. - Máscara da Morte torcia o nariz, olhando as mesas. - Só falta termos que nos sentar com esses almofadinhas.

- Shh! Não fale assim dos convidados de Athena. - Mú repreendeu o amigo.

- Vejam. Ela está chegando. - Shaka olhava atentamente, revelando seus olhos azuis abertos.

- É, acho que hoje podemos agir como cavalheiros. Eu quero beber alguma coisa. - comentou Miro.

- Eu não vou ficar no pé de ninguém para que não ultrapasse a quota e depois dê trabalho aos demais hein. - advertiu Aldebaran, conhecendo Miro.

- Caramba, nem comecei a beber e já estou tomando bronca. - balbuciou Miro, enquanto todos observavam Athena se aconchegar em uma mesa maior.

- Vamos até lá. - Shura deu um sorriso e um tapinha nas costas de Miro. - E não se preocupe amigo, eu o acompanho na bebida.

- Esse é o Shura que eu conheço. - Miro caminhou em passos largos, acompanhando o amigo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Se o Miro passar mal de novo por causa de bebida, não venham me pedir ajuda. Já ajudei da outra vez. - Shaka vai caminhando logo atrás.

- Se isso acontecer, eu vou zuar e ele vai pensar melhor na próxima vez. - Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso vingativo.

- E veja se você não me apronta nada também, viu. - Advertiu Aldebaran.

- Humpf! - Máscara da Morte fechou a cara e fingiu não ter ouvido o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro.

O salão estava com muitos convidados. Athena entregou convites para alguns funcionários da GRAAD, a grande fundação da qual era dona. Ela adentrou o salão arrancando muitos suspiros e elogios, estava com os longos cabelos levemente presos atrás da cabeça, deixando diversas mechas caírem sobre seus ombros e costas. Nos lábios um leve rosado, que destacam o rosto delicado e os olhos verdes. Seu vestido era branco como de costume, mas era requintado, com bordados na saia e na cintura acentuada. No busto havia um decote também bordado, o qual valorizava seus seios.

- Ela está bonita, não está? - comentou um jovem de cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que não tirava a atenção da figura de Saori.

- Sim, está. Acho que esta noite deve ser uma boa noite para que você converse com ela, sobre aquilo tudo que você conversou com a gente. - um outro jovem de longos cabelos negros animava o amigo ao seu lado. - Acredito que você terá sorte, Seiya.

- Eu estarei torcendo aqui por você. - comenta outro jovem de cabelos esverdeados logo atrás de Seiya e Shiryu.

Hyoga deu um sorriso discreto ao ver o assunto dos amigos ao lado. Seiya havia revelado aos amigos alguns sentimentos que nutria por Saori, sentimentos estes que jamais havia comentado, e agora contava com a ajuda dos amigos para criar coragem e deixar de ser um Cavaleiro de Athena por alguns segundos. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze se encontravam vestidos à caráter, com ternos pretos e sapatos lustrados.

- Ei, por que nós tivemos que vir de terno e os Dourados puderam vir com as suas armaduras? - Shun olha indignado enquanto observa os amigos das casas zodiacais se aproximarem de Saori.

- Eles são parte do orgulho do Santuário, Shun. Não estrague o prazer de apresentar aos outros as magníficas armaduras de ouro, muitos só as conhecem em lendas e dariam tudo apenas para ver uma foto delas. - comenta Hyoga, enquanto cumprimenta seu mestre Kamus discretamente à distância.

- Mas sempre ajudamos nas batalhas, tanto quanto eles. - Shun continua persistente na indignação, sendo interrompido pelo comentário enojado de Seiya.

- Argh! O Máscara da Morte está aqui de novo. Num acredito que Saori o trouxe de volta à vida também. - Seiya olhava de modo enojado para o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer.

Shiryu deu um breve sorriso e colocou a mão no ombro do Cavaleiro de Pégasus. - Vamos, vamos cumprimentar Athena. - e seguiu em frente rumo à mesa onde Saori se encontrava.

Neste instante, uma Amazona se aproximava de uma das mesas, com sua linda armadura de Prata de Cobra.

Alguns convidados a observavam inquietos. Seus cabelos verdes e a máscara com suas marcantes listras escuras na altura dos olhos... sua armadura de prata escura, e seu porte como amazona faziam despertar olhares pelo salão.

Os cavaleiros de ouro sentavam-se numa mesa próxima a Athena.

- Olha só aquela amazona. - Shura comentava cutucando Miro. - Tão graciosa. É a Shina, não é?

Aioria ria do amigo. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo isso de Shura. Mú também sorria, nunca havia visto seus companheiros se divertirem juntos desta forma. Talvez não tenha sido uma má idéia Saori oferecer aquele jantar. Todos se sentiam mais aliviados, podiam conversar como homens sobre garotas, podiam beber, podiam dançar se quisessem... não havia mais aquela preocupação de sempre se portarem como Cavaleiros que jamais sentiriam o prazer de viver a vida como um humano comum. Eram momentos como esse que Athena oferecia aos seus guerreiros como agradecimento. Isso aliviava todos os pensamentos do Cavaleiro de Áries.

Kamus permanecia observando o salão sem muito interesse. Também se divertia com os comentários dos amigos à mesa, onde revelavam realmente serem homens comuns, o que causava gargalhadas boas em Aldebaran, que também parecia não reconhecer os amigos ali sentados. Foi quando seus olhos azuis escuros e distraídos pousaram e se fixaram na porta de entrada do salão, onde uma bela jovem que acabara de chegar sorria maravilhada ao presenciar toda a decoração. Kamus se sentiu hipnotizado pela beleza da jovem. Seus longos cabelos loiros, claros e ondulados, a boca leve e úmida com brilho. Estava linda em um vestido rosa e leve, onde a longa saia quase tocava o chão. Tão delicada, tão bela.

- Ehehehehehe, e foi naquele dia que eu percebi que aquele cara que tinha tomado a surra era uma pessoa que o Kamus conhecia aqui no Santuário, hahahahaha... - Miro gargalhava sentado à mesa, e contando as histórias para os companheiros. - Não é Kamus, lembra disso? - Miro cutuca Kamus com o cotovelo, sem receber a atenção do amigo. - Kamus!?

Shaka olha na direção em que os olhos perdidos de Kamus permanecem. - Err... Kamus? Você conhece a moça? - o Cavaleiro de Virgem pergunta ao amigo.

- Ãhn? - Kamus pisca confuso e se volta à mesa onde os amigos o observam desconfiados. - O quê?

Afrodite percebe logo de cara. Nada sobre encanto e beleza foge à mira do pisciano, que solta uma risada e se levanta da mesa, retirando uma linda rosa vermelha da armadura, sorrindo para Kamus.

- Vamos ver uma coisa, se eu estiver certo, como sempre estou sobre estes assuntos, Kamus meu amigo, você vai ter que me agüentar por um bom tempo... - e sai caminhando em direção à jovem que Kamus antes observava com tanta atenção.

- Onde ele vai? - Máscara da Morte pergunta observando a cena e não acreditando no que via.

- Não me pergunte, eu nunca entendi o Afrodite. - Kanon comenta, se juntando ao assunto.

- Nossa cara, nem tinha te visto aí. - Aldebaran comenta olhando para Kanon. - Você está tão quieto.

- Olha, olha lá. - Máscara da Morte aponta com a cabeça, chamando a atenção de todos para Afrodite.

Afrodite aproximava-se calmamente da jovem. Ao perceber o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, a loira sorri e reverência cordialmente com a cabeça.

- Olá jovem. Surpreende-me que esteja sozinha. Poderia saber seu nome? - o Cavaleiro pergunta de uma forma galanteadora.

- Ah! Si-sim... me chamo Flair. Sou irmã de Hilda de Poláris, que Athena ajudou em Asgard. - a jovem responde sorrindo.

- E eu me chamo Afrodite e sou um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena, sou o Cavaleiro de Peixes e estou encantado em conhecê-la. - Afrodite sorri de uma forma sedutora e entrega a rosa selvagem à bela garota que sorri maravilhada com a flor. - Permite-me levá-la até Athena? Ou prefere que lhe apresente outros cavaleiros, como os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

- Ah, bem... - Flair observa a mesa onde Athena encontra-se sentada, e percebe que está bem ocupada cumprimentando outros convidados. - Acho que não haveria nada de mal em conhecer os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, não? - a jovem entrelaça seu braço direito no braço de Afrodite que a conduz para a mesa onde se encontram todos os dourados.

- Ih, fedeu pra você Kamus, Afrodite está trazendo ela pra cá. - Máscara da Morte observa de uma forma interessada.

- Ahahahahahaha! Quero só ver essa! - Miro gargalha se colocando de forma menos casual na mesa.

Kamus sente seu coração gelar de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes, e lança um olhar não muito agradável para Máscara da Morte. Aldebaran e Mú se entreolham, enquanto Kanon solta um sorriso involuntário nos lábios ao ver essa cena que lhe era tão engraçada. Shaka permanece em silêncio apenas observando Afrodite e Flair se aproximando. Shura se serve com um pequeno copo de água que estava posto à mesa, evitando rir do amigo.

- Olá senhores. Esta linda senhorita chama-se Flair, e é a irmã de Hilda de Poláres, de Asgard. Onde os nossos Cavaleiros de Bronze e Athena estiveram tempos atrás. - Afrodite apresenta Flair a todos na mesa. - Querida, conheça Mú, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries.

- Um prazer conhecê-la. - Mú se levanta e cumprimenta a jovem.

- Estes são Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro... Kanon, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos... Máscara da Morte, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer... Aioria, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão... Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem e Miro, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião.

Todos sorriam e cumprimentavam a donzela que os olhava encantada.

- E claro, este é Kamus, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. - Afrodite apresenta Kamus, lançando à ele um olhar malicioso.

Kamus se levanta e ao tomar uma das mãos da jovem, levemente sobrepõe seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso de cumprimento. - Cherrie!

- Você é francês. - Flair se impressiona e um sorriso lhe vem aos lábios.

- Err, sim, sou sim. - Kamus responde sendo pego de surpresa.

- Por acaso conhece a França ou nasceu aqui na Grécia e herdou a nacionalidade dos pais? - Flair pergunta ao Cavaleiro de Aquário, com curiosidade.

- Bem, conheço pois nasci na França. Mas já faz muitos anos que não volto para lá. - Kamus responde um pouco desconcertado.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte seguram suas risadas ao verem o amigo todo tímido na frente da jovem. Shura começa a beber novamente do copo d'água para evitar rir junto com Giovanni e Kanon, mas Shina se aproxima da mesa dos dourados e interrompendo Flair e Kamus se apresenta.

- Olá senhorita, sou a Amazona de Prata de Cobra. Seja bem-vinda ao Santuário. Vejo que já conheceu alguns de nossos guerreiros. - A amazona se aproxima.

Shura acaba por se afogar com a água na surpresa da amazona de cobra ter se aproximado. Kanon e Máscara da Morte se divertiam como nunca. Shaka deu uns tapas nas costas do amigo, ajudando-o a respirar.

- Obrigado Shaka. - Shura agradeceu.

- Um prazer Shina! Meu nome é Flair. - a loira se presenta à amazona. - se incomodaria de me levar até Athena?

Shina caminha ao lado da jovem e ambas se retiram, seguindo em direção à Saori. Saori já havia visto a cena de Kamus desconcertado à frente de Flair, o que nunca havia visto antes, e também havia visto Shura se afogando com um copo d'água e Shaka ajudando enquanto Kanon e Giovanni não paravam de rir dos amigos. Sem entender muita coisa, Saori recebeu Flair à sua mesa, agradecendo à Shina por trazê-la.

O jantar iria começar a ser servido logo, mas Seiya percebia em sua mesa que faltava alguém.

- Minha mestra não apareceu. - procurava pelo salão pelos cabelos ruivos de Marin.

- Calma Seiya! Marin não deixaria de comparecer. - Hyoga comenta com o amigo.

- Não mesmo, olha quem acabou de chegar. - Shun sorri satisfeito ao ver June adentrando o salão com sua armadura de Prata de Camaleão.

Claro, June adentrava com seus longos cabelos dourados no salão, sendo seguida da exímia Amazona de Prata de Águia, que vestia sua armadura. A armaduras de Prata de Camaleão e Águia reluziam no salão. Ambas chamaram olhares curiosos das mesas. Marin dirigiu-se à Saori, junto de June, mas no meio do salão June avistou Shun e sentiu-se aliviada.

- Ah, finalmente um rosto conhecido. - June caminhou contente até a mesa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. - Shun!

- June! - Shun sorria alegre. - Deu certo você vir para cá, não é? Eu te disse.

Enquanto ambos conversavam, Marin se aproximava da mesa e cumprimentava seu pupilo. Agora Seiya estava feliz, estava com saudades de Marin. Ambos conversavam e por alguns instantes ficaram ali jogando papo fora. Logo Athena se aproximou com Flair, e a jovem de Asgard pôde reencontrar todos os guerreiros que ajudaram sua irmã Hilda contra o Anel de Nibelungo. Seiya cumprimentou Saori e percebeu que esta se sentia radiante ao conseguir reunir todas as pessoas importantes para si em seu jantar. Marin e June cumprimentaram Saori e todos ficaram conversando.

A mesa dos dourados também se encontrava muito animada. Os cavaleiros davam boas gargalhadas juntos.

- Kamus, acho que essa loira é uma pessoa perfeita pra você. - comenta Miro, enquanto bebe uma taça de vinho.

- Você não tem que achar nada! - Kamus responde com sua frieza de sempre, já conhecida por todos.

- Cara feia pra mim é fome. Você pode conversar com ela no meio do jantar, pode até dançar com ela. Athena irá adorar. - Miro põe a mão sobre o ombro do cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Deixa ele em paz Miro. Até parece que não conhece o Kamus! - Shaka diz ao Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Diversos garçons começaram a rodear o salão, servindo bebidas. Athena e Flair voltaram para a mesa onde Saori estava inicialmente. Marin e June ainda permaneciam em pé ao lado da mesa onde se encontravam os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Miro acabara de ser repreendido por Shaka, e apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e fazendo cara de poucos amigos pela bronca que tomara, virou o rosto... e foi quando a viu.

- Quem... é aquela amazona? - Miro perguntou quase que sussurrando.

- Quem é quem? - Aioria que estava mais próximo fora o único que ouvira a pergunta de Miro e no mesmo instante olhou na direção onde Miro apontara discretamente. Ao avistar a mesa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, viu June e Marin paradas junto de Seiya e Shun e os demais que estavam ainda sentados à mesa.

- Marin! - Aioria sorriu ao avistá-la.

- Não a Marin, ela eu conheço. Eu estou perguntando da outra amazona, a loira. - Miro olha para a amazona de Camaleão como se quisesse lembrar de algo.

- Tá interessado Miro? - Aioria riu do amigo que logo o olhou feio.

- Não é nada disso. Eu apenas acho que a conheço, mas não consigo lembrar de onde. - Miro continua a olhar para June, intrigado.

- Podemos descobrir se você vier comigo. - Aioria se levanta, segurando Miro pelo braço. - Com licença rapazes, Miro e eu já voltamos.

Os outros cavaleiros sentados à mesa observavam sem entender, enquanto Miro e Aioria caminhavam na direção dos Cavaleiros de Bronze.

- Não precisava ter me puxado a força, eu só queria saber quem era ela. - Miro balbuciou irritado.

- Pois então, você vai descobrir... - Aioria completou num tom divertido.

Chegando na mesa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, Marin olhou para Aioria. Como gostava de vê-lo usando a Armadura de Ouro de Leão, parecia tão forte. O elmo da armadura em sua cabeça deixava seus cabelos ainda mais rebeldes, de uma forma atraente, lhe chamando a atenção. Miro se aproximou e cumprimentou os Cavaleiros de Bronze, que receberam os dois dourados com muita alegria. Foi nesse momento, que June se virou e viu Miro. Seus olhos azuis estremeceram, e no momento que os olhos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião se encontraram sem querer com os seus, ambos olhares filtrados pela máscara da amazona, June sentiu seu coração palpitar. Ela o conhecia.

- Boa noite Marin. - Aioria a cumprimentou cordialmente.

- Boa noite Aioria. - a amazona respondeu, abaixando a cabeça levemente.

Marin estava linda aos olhos de Aioria. Seus cabelos ruivos e femininos. A maldita máscara. Sua armadura de Prata de Águia, fazia muito tempo que não a via vestir a armadura. Ela parecia mais selvagem quando a vestia, como uma Águia, com sua beleza feminina, corpo moldado e personalidade misteriosa que a cada dia o intrigava mais.

De repente, June pediu licença e se retirou do salão por alguns instantes, em passos rápidos. Marin estranhou a atitude da amazona e pediu para que Aioria a esperasse por alguns instantes, pois iria conversar um pouco com June. Aioria sentou-se à mesa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, esperando por Marin e esta, foi atrás da amazona de Camaleão. Miro ficou pensativo. Não entendia porque a amazona de Camaleão havia deixado a mesa logo que Aioria e ele acabaram de chegar.

June saiu para um balcão enorme que dava para o lado de fora do salão. Marin veio logo em seguida atrás da amiga. De repente Marin percebeu que June estava parada no parapeito do balcão, soluçando.

- June? - Marin se aproximou.

- Marin..!? - June segurou o choro. - Não posso ficar próxima daquele homem. Receio que não possa permanecer no jantar.

- Mas por quê? - encostou-se no parapeito, junto da colega.

- Eu lembro dele... eu lembro. - June retirou a máscara e revelou a ruiva um rosto cheio de lágrimas.

Marin surpreendeu-se. Não sabia o que a colega sentia, e não sabia o que se passava naquele momento. Foi quando June limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto, explicando.

- Aquele Cavaleiro de Ouro... Escorpião.... ele matou todas as pessoas que eu amava. - June tentava falar firmemente. - Ele acabou com o meu lar. Afundou a Ilha de Andrômeda. Apenas eu consegui fugir. - June tentava segurar as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos, mas não conseguia.

Marin sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ela não acreditava que Miro fizera isto. Então se lembrou de que Athena não estava no santuário na época.

- Isso já faz tempo, não é? - Marin pergunta.

- Sim. Shun não estava na Ilha, mas lutava para proteger Athena. - June voltou a colocar sua máscara.

- Ele fez por ordens de Áres, o traidor, antigo mestre do santuário. Não o culpe assim tão repentinamente. Ele se arrepende do que fez, tenha certeza. - Marin falou calmamente para June. - E agora você tem um novo lar. Não reviva o passado.

A loira se acalmou, e sentindo-se mais aliviada agradeceu Marin.

- Obrigada Marin. Eu apenas me descontrolei por alguns minutos.

-Vamos voltar. – a Águia seguiu com June para dentro do salão novamente.

O jantar já estava sendo servido. Marin voltou para a mesa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze onde Aioria a esperava. June voltou com ela e Miro ainda estava lá. A amazona de camaleão tentava não se lembrar do passado. Miro estava feliz, sorridente, sequer parecia o assassino que atacou a Ilha de Andrômeda naquele dia maldito que ficara marcado em sua vida. Todos conversavam animadamente. Athena se aproximou e chamou June e Marin para uma palavrinha.

- Fiquem à vontade para se servirem, a Lei das Amazonas não irá servir dentro deste salão, portanto, podem ficar à vontade para retirarem suas máscaras e comerem como todos os outros. - Saori mantinha-se sorridente.

June e Marin olharam-se. Agradeceram a Athena e voltaram para a mesa. Aioria e Miro permaneciam rindo com os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Miro já se servia de mais uma taça de vinho e Aioria apenas observava. As músicas começavam e no salão se via diversos casais dançando. Miro levantou-se da mesa com um olhar sedutor à Amazona de Camaleão.

- Me daria a honra de uma dança? - tentou ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

June levantou-se e decidiu aceitar. Queria esquecer o passado, aproveitar as oportunidades que Athena lhe dera e seguir os conselhos de Marin. A noite correu longa, e após uma dança com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, June sentiu-se menos ríspida, desde que se lembrou dele. Marin e Aioria conversavam animadamente sentados à mesa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Seiya e os outros também conversavam com o Cavaleiro de Leão e a Amazona de Águia. Após o jantar, onde nenhuma das três amazonas convidadas se atrevera a aproveitar para não se livrarem de suas máscaras, June se levantou da mesa e seguiu para os fundos do salão, deparando-se com a Estátua da deusa Athena. Os olhos azuis da amazona fitavam a grande estátua, até o momento em que fora interrompida.

- Está uma noite muito gostosa aqui fora, não é? - Miro se aproximava.

- Sim! - a amazona continuou a fitar a estátua.

- Você morava naquela Ilha, não é verdade? - Miro parou ao seu lado, agora fitando a estátua da mesma forma que a amazona fazia.

June se virou e iria se retirar do local, se não fosse pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião segurá-la pelo braço e impedi-la.

- Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não sabia antes.

June abaixou a cabeça e Miro sentiu que a amazona já não fazia mais força para se desvencilhar de seu punho que a segurava. Ele a soltou e ela não se retirou do local. A amazona olhava fixamente para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, aproveitando-se da máscara que cobria seu rosto, e sentiu seu coração ferver quando Miro involuntariamente a olhou nos olhos, sem um ponto fixo, com aqueles olhos azuis escuros e serenos.

- Me perdoe. Espero que eu possa recompensá-la de alguma forma aqui no Santuário. - Miro acrescentou, com os olhos perdidos, pois não conseguia fixar seus olhos naquela incômoda máscara.

June se fixou ao lado dele e os dois passaram a conversar frente à estátua de Athena, naquela noite de primavera que mantinha uma brisa leve e fria.

CONTINUA...

Olá, estou aqui novamente, deixando minhas sinceras felicidades à mostra, para as pessoas que leram a minha fic e começaram a acompanhá-la ^^ !! É uma enorme injeção de ânimo, saber que minha história está agradando e envolvendo muitos de vocês, e fico ainda mais feliz e animada, pra ser sincera, inspirada, a escrever ainda mais fics pra todos que perdem alguns minutinhos do tempo de vocês lendo e apreciando minhas idéias XD ... sério gente, eu fico feliz demais com tudo isso!!! Por isso, agradeço à todos os reviews, e peço para que postem reviews quando lerem os próximos episódios... adoraria saber o que vocês acharam!!

Marina Jolie *-* ... já li fics suas... adoroooo!! XD Que bom que está acompanhando a Batalha de Prata ^^ ... vou atualizar com mais freqüência (beeemmm mais freqüência XD) e também irei postar outras fics, de Aioria x Marin que escrevi, que estou escrevendo, e de outros casais também... ^^ obrigada pelo review, me deixou mais animada ainda a escrever *-*

Lady Diana, pode ter certeza que as atualizações virão, e muita coisa ainda está para acontecer. Que bom que já leu a fic em outro site ^^ ... eu estou dando uma revisada no português e numas concordâncias agora que estou postando ela aqui, mas mesmo assim ainda escapa uns errinhos x.x ... XD ... mas, vou postar tudinho aqui, então, atualizações bemmm mais freqüentes virão! ^^ Obrigada pelo carinho...

Aninhaloka, pode ter certeza, tenho outras fics e já já estarei postando, assim como as atualizações da Batalha de Prata. O título é mesmo curioso, mas você vai entender direitinho mais pra frente ^^ o porque desse nome. Obrigada pelo review, espero que os próximos capítulos lhe agrade... adoraria receber muitos outros reviews *-*

Bom gente, por enquanto é isso ^^ ... Beijokas para todas!

Marin de Águia


	3. Capítulo 3: O Fim de Uma Noite

Fanfiction: A Batalha de Prata

Capítulo 2: O Jantar de Athena

A sobremesa agora tomava conta do jantar. Os convidados comentavam e conversavam de diversos assuntos. Muitos ainda dançavam. A mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro estava bem animada, todos haviam visto Miro e June dançando e estavam prontos para 'atacar' o Escorpião quando este retornasse. Também ficavam prestando atenção em Aioria, vendo-o acompanhado da amazona de Águia na mesa onde se encontravam Seiya e companhia.

- Aí, o Miro passou a perna na gente. - comentou Máscara da Morte.

- Você vai começar de novo, não é? - Mú olhou para o Cavaleiro de Câncer num tom engraçado.

- Ei, vamos dar uma volta, tá muito chato ficar só sentado aqui. - Kanon levantou-se junto dos outros e começaram a andar pelo salão, entre as mesas.

Kamus fora o único cavaleiro de ouro que permaneceu sentado. Ainda não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça a imagem de Flair. Tentava não olhar para ela durante esta noite, mas não podia evitar. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Está sozinho cavaleiro? - uma voz feminina pôde ser ouvida.

Kamus se virou supreso, ao ver que Flair estava ao seu lado e sorria-lhe gentilmente.

- A noite está muito gostosa lá fora, gostaria de mostrar-me este lado do Santuário? - a loira o convidou.

- Como quiser senhorita. - o Cavaleiro de Aquário se levantou para acompanhar a irmã de Hilda e tomando-a pela mão, guiou-a até a sacada mais próxima.

A noite estava linda, suave e calma como somente uma noite de primavera poderia estar. O céu estrelado e uma brisa leve e fria, que trazia uma sensação agradável a qualquer um. Kamus permaneceu ao lado de Flair, enquanto esta observava as estrelas. Kamus sentia-se maravilhado pela beleza da jovem. Seus olhos eram como dois diamantes perdidos na neve, perfeitamente polidos e que destacavam os doces lábios da jovem, que continham um brilho gélido. Seu perfume atraente lhe tirava os sentidos, enquanto ela permanecia observando as estrelas.

- Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre elas. - comentou a jovem. - As estrelas me intrigam muito.

Kamus saiu de seu transe apaixonado com as palavras da jovem e passou a olhar as estrelas.

- Eu poderia lhe dizer sobre elas. Se quiser, claro. - Kamus sorriu levemente para a bela jovem ao ver o rosto dela se iluminar após ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo francês.

E ali permaneceram, Flair ouvindo tudo sobre estrelas e constelações, prestando atenção em cada palavra do que Kamus dizia. Ela dava belos sorrisos e até se espantava com algumas das histórias e mitos das constelações. Conheceu diversas estrelas, diversas histórias, e por fim, estava também conhecendo o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

No salão, o jantar permanecia calmo para Shina, que estava sentada sozinha à uma mesa. Não havia conversado muito com ninguém, apenas observava o movimento do salão o tempo todo. Já havia conversado com Athena, com Flair... alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro e cumprimentado os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Tudo estava começando a ficar monótono para a Amazona de Cobra.

- Por favor, me daria a honra desta dança? - uma mão de um cavalheiro se estendeu sobre seu ombro, sem receber muito a atenção da amazona.

- Dançar? Por que me escolheria para dançar? - Shina olhou sobre o ombro e viu Shura em pé ao seu lado. Com um semblante esperançoso, o cavaleiro acreditava que a Amazona de Cobra aceitaria seu convite.

- O que lhe faria pensar que eu aceitaria dançar com alguém como você, espanhol? - A amazona olhou para o cavaleiro de uma forma não muito convencida.

Shura sabia que Shina tinha personalidade forte e era exatamente isto que o atraía nela. Tentou jogar um olhar sedutor para a amazona, enquanto procurava um motivo que pudesse convencê-la.

- Eu estou pedindo a honra de uma dança com a exímia amazona de Cobra. Não irá aceitar? - Shura insiste.

Shina permaneceu parada à frente dele.

- Não, obrigada. Não gosto de danças. - e deu passos firmes, dando de ombros com Shura.

Shura ainda não desistiria, era insistente e também tinha personalidade forte. No momento que se virou para a amazona, ouviu um convite.

- Não gosto de danças, mas amanhã treino bem cedo no clarão da floresta, próxima ao coliseu. Aceitaria um parceiro para o treino. - e a amazona continuava caminhando, se retirando do salão.

Shura abriu um leve sorriso nos lábios. Jamais imaginara que receberia um convite dela, ainda mais nesses termos, digamos que, "carinhosos".

"_Tão delicada quanto uma faca na garganta..."_ – pensou consigo mesmo enquanto ria internamente, feliz por lembrar-se que nunca havia treinado com a Amazona de Cobra.

- Não vá aporrinhá-la, ela é muito nervosa. - Aldebaran comentou, passando ao lado de Shura. - Você desafia demais as coisas ou situações, Capricórnio.

Shura não respondeu o amigo, apenas seguiu com seu sorriso nos lábios até onde se encontravam seus outros amigos.

A noite permanecia calma, passando lentamente. Por alguns instantes, enquanto andava pelo salão, Marin saiu para tomar um ar fresco. Sentia-se um pouco tonta e fraca, e então lembrara que não havia comido absolutamente nada o dia todo. Não queria ter que se desfazer da máscara para se alimentar no jantar, não queria que vissem seu rosto. Ainda não havia dissolvido a idéia de Athena sobre sentir-se à vontade para retirar a máscara no jantar. Tinha medo de mostrar seu rosto.

Do balcão do lado de fora, podia-se ver atrás do salão, a Estátua de Athena, onde June e Miro estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, conversando. June parecia mais animada, o que arrancou um suspiro de Marin. Finalmente a amiga estava se divertindo. Logo em seguida, ouviu passos, vindo em sua direção, e assustada, virou-se bruscamente.

- Ah! Por que anda tão assustada Marin? - Shina se aproximava.

- Não é nada, apenas estava distraída. - Marin voltava a debruçar-se sobre o parapeito do balcão, observando a noite.

- Amanhã irá treinar? – a cobra parou ao lado de Marin.

- Sim, mas tenho umas coisas para resolver antes de ir treinar. Amanhã pretendo treinar sozinha na praia também.

- Entendo. No último mês nós auxiliamos muito Athena. Você acha que aquele sonho que ela nos contou, mês passado, pode ser alguma premonição? - Shina perguntou a amiga, intrigada com o que ela pensaria sobre o assunto.

- Não sei! Acho que tudo está quieto demais. Acredito que este tenha sido o tempo mais calmo, dentre tudo o que se passou... e isso, pra mim, ou é realmente muita sorte, ou é um aviso, para que fiquemos alertas pois perigo se aproxima. - Marin falou sem hesitar.

- Eu continuarei treinando e vigiando o Santuário. Espero que nada aconteça nesse mês, estou até que gostando desses tempos mais calmos.

- Eu concordo com você. Athena parece feliz. Espero que uma nova guerra não venha tão cedo. - Marin suspira novamente. - Não gosto nem de lembrar da última, contra Hades.

Shina sorri de uma forma desconfiada. Sabia que a amazona se referia à morte de Aioria na última guerra. Percebera de longe a postura diferente que a ruiva sustentava quando ele estava por perto. Não que isso mudasse Marin, mas era o suficiente para fazê-la ficar distraída ou nervosa, como se alguém a tivesse pego de surpresa.

O fato de Marin ter permanecido inquieta no Santuário naqueles dias em que Aioria já estava no submundo denunciaram à cobra tudo o que suspeitava que a amiga sentia. Apenas não comentava, pois Aioria era um Cavaleiro de Ouro que conhecia Marin muito bem, eram amigos, e Marin, bem, ela era sua amiga, achava natural que uma paixão pudesse nascer entre duas pessoas próximas, em um local onde poucos conversavam humanamente.

Lembrava-se dos dias em que ela e Marin brigavam, e Aioria protegia a Águia quando estava presente. Sabia que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão se preocupava com ela. Chegava a desconfiar de que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, mas não poderia afirmar já que não conhecia Aioria tão bem assim. Boatos dentre alguns cavaleiros denunciavam que Aioria era realmente interessado em Marin, porém, nunca se envolvera num assunto que não lhe cabia respeito. Se realmente fosse, ele daria um jeito para chegar até a ruiva.

Diante de seus pensamentos, a Amazona de Cobra desejou boa noite à Marin e se retirou, seguindo direto para a Vila das Amazonas.

Alguns dos convidados já se retiravam do jantar, indo embora. Em sua maioria eram funcionários da fundação ou amigos que também participavam de algum projeto social da mesma.

Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu ainda permaneciam animados no salão, juntos dos cavaleiros de ouro que ali também estavam. Seiya por sua vez, estava sob a companhia de Saori, que parecia se divertir com ele. Apenas, Miro e Kamus estavam ausentes. Miro estava com June, ainda sentados à beira da estátua de Athena, conversando. E Kamus estava no balcão ao lado do qual Marin ocupava, conversando com Flair. Novamente, Marin ouve passos. Desta vez, virou levemente o rosto até perceber quem se aproximava. Era Aioria.

- Está tudo bem com você? - o cavaleiro se aproximou.

- Creio que sim. Eu estava apenas tomando um ar fresco. Acho que já está tarde, e preciso voltar à vila. - Marin diz calmamente.

- Entendo. Você não comeu nada, não quer ao menos um copo de água ou vinho? Ou até algo diferente para beber? - o cavaleiro oferece, enquanto se encosta ao lado da amazona, observando a máscara fria que lhe cobria o rosto.

- Não obrigada. Eu preciso mesmo ir. Comerei quando alcançar a vila. - Marin sorri. - Aioria, obrigada pela companhia maravilhosa desta noite. Espero que possamos conversar mais nos próximos dias. Fazia muito tempo que não o via. - Marin se aproxima, estendendo a mão direita para um aperto de mão.

Não podia arriscar-se a fazer mais do que aquilo, por mais que tivesse vontade de ficar ali a noite toda, ao lado dele. Porém, no momento em que seus pensamentos se perderam em suas atitudes, sentiu seu braço ser puxado, trazendo seu corpo de encontro ao do Cavaleiro.

- Boa noite. - Aioria apenas conseguiu despedir-se com poucas palavras. Não sabia o que dizer em uma hora daquelas. Já achava que seu coração havia passado dos limites e não sabia a opinião de Marin sobre isso. Mas não conseguiu conter-se em abraçá-la... pelo menos uma vez.

Marin se apresentou surpresa e corou. Era nessas horas que agradecia por ter sua máscara. Não conseguia resistir àquele abraço do cavaleiro. Queria dizer-lhe o quanto ficara feliz ao vê-lo retornando ao Santuário após a batalha contra Hades. Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos, enquanto sentia o abraço apertado de Aioria e seu corpo fervendo junto ao dele.

Seu coração havia disparado, e não sabia como reagir. Ficara totalmente vulnerável ao Leão. Como amiga sabia que não era proibido abraçar... então, por que tudo ficava muito mais difícil quando pensava na mesma atitude, mas enxergando-o com outros olhos? Ele a estaria abraçando como amigo? Provavelmente sim. Fazia tempo que não se viam, era normal a saudade bater. Mas e esse sentimento que apertava, revirando seu estômago nos últimos meses que sentiu a falta dele... sabia que se apaixonara. Talvez pela pessoa errada. Não era certo se apaixonar por um Cavaleiro de Ouro, existiam regras naquele lugar.

Droga! O que estava acontecendo consigo? Não poderia deixar transparecer esse sentimento tão íntimo que lhe assombrava desde quando o conhecera, e que cresceu com o tempo. Aioria tinha obrigações, era um guerreiro invejável para muitos, um ótimo homem, cumpridor de suas tarefas, defensor de Athena no mais alto escalão e... estava apaixonada por ele? Não podia. A amizade que crescera entre eles foi o que os permitiu ficarem próximos, se conhecerem, sem infringir nenhuma regra. Ele era seu melhor amigo, e provavelmente, ele a enxergava desta mesma forma. Amiga.

Retribuiu o abraço, apertando-o de leve contra seu corpo por alguns instantes, e logo em seguida se desvencilhando dele, e indo embora. O cavaleiro imaginou que talvez a tivesse intimidado, ou assustado. Fizera algo irracional, e Marin sempre fora muito reservada. Toda vez que ele reunia forças para se aproximar, não conseguia.

Desaprovava seu impulso, mas já não agüentava mais ter que se controlar. Saiu do balcão e reuniu-se com o restante dos dourados que estavam ainda sentados na mesa, junto de alguns Cavaleiros de Bronze.

June estava começando a se esquecer de que horas eram. Apenas lhe importava prestar atenção nas histórias que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião lhe contava de um jeito engraçado. Estava se divertindo, após tantos anos, e quem diria, por golpe do destino, com aquele que um dia a tinha feito chorar por quase um mês. Por fim, ambos perceberam que já era tarde quando viram alguns convidados se retirando e perceberam que logo iriam se despedir.

- Se quiser posso acompanhá-la até a vila. - Miro se ofereceu.

- Não seria necessário. - June se levantou, agradecendo a oferta.

- Então tenha uma boa noite. E obrigado pela maravilhosa companhia.

June sorriu tímida por baixo da máscara. Apenas acenou a cabeça e retirou um sorriso do Cavaleiro de Escorpião que havia percebido que a tinha deixado tímida.

- Boa noite, Cavaleiro! - June se despediu, adentrando o salão e também tomando o rumo da vila, após se despedir de todos.

Flair estava na companhia de Kamus, e ao ver June também decidiu que seria seu momento de se retirar, pois já estava cansada. Havia viajado por horas naquele dia e não tinha feito nenhuma parada para descanso. Kamus a entregou à Athena, despedindo-se dela cordialmente. Flair permaneceu por mais alguns instantes com Athena no salão e retirou-se logo em seguida para os aposentos que Saori havia preparado somente para ela.

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze permaneciam à toda no salão. Poucos convidados haviam sobrado. Alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro já queriam deixar o salão e seguirem para suas casas. Por fim, o jantar acabou, assim como a noite já se encontrava em sua metade.

Marin estava quase chegando à Vila quando ouviu um barulho e um vulto se movendo próximo às arvores. Por alguns instantes parou seus passos e atiçou seus sentidos de guerreira, e pressentindo o perigo, saltou rapidamente para a esquerda, sendo atingida de raspão no lado direito do corpo. Marin foi arremessada contra uma árvore, e ao se chocar contra esta, caiu ao chão. Apoiou as mãos no chão e levantou-se rapidamente. Ao virar seu rosto, pode ver o vulto se mover novamente, desta vez para a direita. No momento em que recebeu a investida do estranho que a atacava, revirou o corpo e atingiu-o pelas costas com o cotovelo. Assim, pôde perceber que era uma mulher que caía ao chão.

- Uma amazona me atacou? - Marin olhava surpresa.

A amazona se levantou num salto, e em posição, investiu novamente contra Marin. Tentando acertar a Amazona de Águia no estômago, ela correu na direção de Marin e rapidamente mudou seu curso, tentando confundir a ruiva. Neste instante Marin saltou e investiu um chute na amazona inimiga, que voou de encontro às arvores. Marin pousou graciosamente no chão e seus olhos procuravam pelo corpo da amazona que acabara de derrubar, mas sem muito sucesso. Quando percebeu o perigo vindo por suas costas, tentou virar-se rapidamente, mas apenas conseguiu ver a investida da amazona que a atacava ser interrompida e cessada. Algo havia segurado o braço da amazona desconhecida, que tentava acertar a japonesa com um soco. Quando Marin se deu conta, percebeu que ao longe, June segurava seu chicote com afinco, e que prendia o braço da intrusa. Neste instante, a amazona tentava se soltar do chicote, e atacou June. No momento que a loira se defendeu, a amazona pulou sobre as árvores e desapareceu. Marin olhava ofegante para a camaleoa. June enrolava seu chicote, ainda com o olhar confuso.

- Quem era aquela amazona, Marin? - June perguntou à Marin.

- Eu não sei, não a reconheci. Receio que ela não pertença ao Santuário. Ou talvez seja uma espiã. – a japonesa ruiva se recompunha.

June e Marin caminharam de volta à Vila. Separaram-se indo para suas respectivas casas.

Marin tomou um banho rápido para retirar a poeira de seu corpo e lavou suas roupas que se encheram de terra. Cobriu-se com um manto, sentia-se cansada. Deixou sua máscara sobre a cômoda ao lado de sua cama e se alimentou. Ao deitar-se, aliviou-se por poder descansar. Quando seus cabelos ruivos tocaram o travesseiro, e seus olhos se fecharam, imagens vieram à sua cabeça. Levantou-se rapidamente, surpresa. Por que a imagem de Aioria vinha à sua mente? Balançou sua cabeça em desaprovação, como se quisesse arrancar esses pensamentos de sua mente, e deitou-se novamente. Então se lembrou...

*Flashback*

- Olha lá, olha lá... uma nova amazona. Vamos dar a ela as boas vindas. - um jovem cavaleiro se aproximava da amazona ruiva, junto de um grupo de amigos. - Está voltando pra casa belezinha? Essa hora da noite?

- É perigoso andar no meio desta floresta à esta hora, ainda mais sozinha. - comentou o outro cavaleiro.

- Ficamos sabendo que você é a amazona que veio do oriente. Não deveria andar por aqui essas horas, poderia encontrar cavaleiros rondando a Vila. - outro dos cavaleiros dizia em voz alta, com som de zombaria.

A amazona permanecia apreensiva, sem falar uma palavra.

- Acho que o gato comeu a língua dela. - o primeiro cavaleiro fala novamente. - Vamos, mostre-nos seu lindo rostinho para que possamos brincar com você. - e no momento que o cavaleiro se aproximou e tentou tirar a máscara da jovem, foi arremessado com um chute.

- Maldita! Acha que realmente pode contra todos nós. Vamos! Vamos pegá-la. - os cavaleiros se prontificaram e atacaram todos juntos.

A amazona defendia-se como podia, fazia poucos meses que havia chegado àquele lugar, mas jamais havia passado por aquilo. Jamais tinha sido abordada no meio de seu caminho para casa, à noite. Era jovem, estava iniciando seu treinamento para conquistar uma armadura, e tinha que se virar sozinha contra os preconceituosos que lhe agrediam desde sua chegada.

Os cavaleiros a atacavam e ela os golpeava, esquivando-se habilidosamente. Em um dos ataques em grupo, a jovem foi atingida pelas costas, sendo arremessada para frente, mas antes de ir ao solo, recebeu outro golpe no estômago, que a fez recuar alguns passos, sendo em seguida agarrada por alguns dos rapazes. Tendo seus dois braços segurados por cavaleiros, e ainda atordoada, sua visão turva podia ver um dos cavaleiros se aproximando, com a palma da mão quase em seu rosto.

- Irei ver seu lindo rosto e depois irá sentir a dor que somente um homem pode causar em você. - disse o cavaleiro com tom de raiva.

- Ou vários. - comentou o outro que estava segurando o braço direito da amazona. - Não há ninguém por aqui para impedir-nos de tomá-la para nós, e nos satisfazermos com ela.

No momento em que o cavaleiro tocou a máscara da amazona, um raio de luz acertou o homem que segurava o braço direito da jovem. Vendo-se livre, ela socou o bastardo que a ameaçara e que tentava arrancar sua máscara do rosto. Neste momento, a amazona deu alguns passos adiante e trombou contra um cavaleiro sério, que encarava os outros que ali estavam.

- Deixem-na em paz. Nem deveriam estar por aqui. - disse o cavaleiro que acabara de chegar, com uma voz ríspida.

- Quem é esse palhaço? Vamos, peguem ele. - ordenou o cavaleiro que se recuperava do golpe que havia tomado da ruiva no momento de tocar sua máscara.

Antes que os cavaleiros pudessem ver, raios foram disparados tão rapidamente que os olhos não podiam acompanhar. A amazona ficou imóvel, apenas presenciando os cavaleiros que tentaram violentá-la, caídos ao chão.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o Cavaleiro.

Sangue escorria por baixo da máscara, pingando do queixo da jovem. O Cavaleiro olhava fixamente para ela, sem receber uma resposta de sua pergunta.

- Não se arrisque andando por aqui essas horas da noite. Pode ser perigoso para quem não vive neste lugar por alguns anos. Qual seu nome?

- Marin! - a amazona respondeu paralisada.

- Tome cuidado Marin. Creio que hoje não irão te amolar mais, mas é preciso ter cuidado. Tenha uma boa noite. - e o cavaleiro se virou e caminhou indo embora.

A amazona o observava com cuidado. _"Quem seria ele?"_ - pensou um tanto confusa.

*Fim do Flashback*

Pelo jeito, com memórias antigas voltando à cabeça da amazona ruiva, seria difícil de dormir aquela noite.

Kamus estava adentrando sua casa zodiacal, feliz por perceber uma leve mudança no curso de sua vida. Não sentia a mesma monotonia dos últimos dias e encontrava-se mais renovado e estimulado. Adentrou seus aposentos que existiam dentro da Casa de Aquário e tomando um banho rápido, deitou-se na cama fitando o teto. Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Tudo estava embaralhado e confuso, mas ainda podia sentir o perfume de Flair. Sorriu levemente e deixou-se adormecer.

Shura já estava deitado dentro de seu aposento. Queria dormir cedo, mas estava ansioso. Por sua vez, os demais cavaleiros de ouro caíam como pedras em suas camas. Máscara da Morte havia bebido muito, e Kanon teve que carregá-lo até a Casa de Câncer. Mú seguiu direto para sua casa, estava cansado e precisava deitar-se. Aldebaran não agüentava mais dar tantas risadas de Giovanni e Kanon, precisava dar um tempo para sua barriga que já doía de tanto rir. Shaka adentrou a Casa de Virgem se despedindo dos amigos e sem muitos comentários, como sempre lhe era de costume. Afrodite ficou na Casa de Peixes e mal se despediu dos amigos, tamanho era o sono que o cavaleiro sentia. Miro deitou-se animado, pensou um pouco e fez uma marcação mental para não se esquecer de procurar por June no treino da manhã. Acabou por adormecer com um sorrisão nos lábios, parecendo uma criança.

Aioria acabara de sair de um banho e também iria se deitar. Pensou em diversas coisas no momento em que tentava pegar no sono. Lembrou de seu irmão Aioros, em como era feliz ao lado do irmão. Lembrou do dia em que ouvira o boato de que o irmão havia sido morto, por tentar assassinar Athena. Lembrou-se de como os outros o tratavam diferente, pois era o "irmão do traidor". E lembrou-se daquilo que havia mudado sua vida. Lembrou-se de Marin.

*Flashback*

Neste Santuário não se deve temer os inimigos. E acredite, são muitos. Eu venho aprendendo isto da pior maneira possível. O traidor do meu irmão vai pelo menos me servir para algo. Serei forte. Serei forte e conquistarei a armadura do cavaleiro mais forte. Irei usar essa raiva deles para buscar meu objetivo. Irei conquistar a armadura do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão.

Eu sei que não era uma coisa fácil de se conseguir, mas eu consegui. Consegui Aioros, a Armadura de Ouro de Leão é minha. Sou o Cavaleiro mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Eu pude comprovar esta noite, quando uma amazona nova por aqui trombou comigo próximo do coliseu. Eu tentei pedir desculpas, mas ela saiu dali rapidamente, parecia distraída. Pensei em segui-la e na verdade não sei por que fiz isso. No momento que a alcancei na floresta ela estava sendo atacada. Queriam forçá-la, se divertir com ela, abusando por ser nova e ser uma mulher. Não perdoei os bastardos e matei um por um, esse tipo de atitude não deve ser aceita no Santuário. Assim que a salvei, senti que ela queria fugir de mim, e para não afugentá-la novamente, resolvi me retirar. Não esqueço seu nome... Marin.

Lembro que as pessoas no Santuário a tratam como me tratam. Ela é oriental. Eu sou conhecido como irmão do traidor. Todo dia ela é perseguida. Mas ela se tornou forte, como eu. Ela agora é a Amazona de Prata de Águia. Ela também conseguiu. Estou feliz por ela. Nesta manhã saí para treinar no meu local de costume e acabei por deparar-me com Shina e outras amazonas atacando-a. Após minha intromissão, as outras fugiram. Ela estava machucada, mas estava sozinha e então descobri que ela também treinava no mesmo local que eu. Eu a convidei para treinar comigo, mas machucada ela fugiu novamente de mim. Surpreendeu-me o dia seguinte, quando cheguei ao local de treinamento e ela estava lá, sentada sobre uma pedra, me esperando. Eu não acreditei quando vi.

Acho que ela é minha única amiga. É a única que não diz que sou o irmão do traidor... e já nem ligo mais para isso. Ela me faz companhia nos treinos. Depois que seu pupilo fora embora, temos nos tornado mais próximos.

Eu descobri que o verdadeiro errado era eu. Não conseguia ver o que estava dentro de meu coração. Irmão, você havia morrido para salvar Athena. Como pude desconfiar de você? Como pude não acreditar em você? Agora eu sei da verdade. Athena estará retornando ao Santuário em breve. Eu preciso ser forte e lutar, lutar pelo que quero e preciso proteger.

Marin sai constantemente às escondidas deste lugar. Sei que ela está do lado de Athena, mas os outros não sabem, e estão colocando sua cabeça à prêmio. Preciso protegê-la, nada pode acontecer à ela. Todos aqui são tão egoístas e cegos, que realmente não me surpreende que apenas Marin e eu saibamos da verdade. As coisas somente estão deste jeito por causa de uma pessoa, e eu irei agora mesmo confrontá-lo.

Shaka tentou me impedir, eu não pude acreditar. O homem que se considera mais próximo de Deus também estava cego. Perdoe-me Marin, eu me deixei ser seduzido por um golpe que como um turbilhão revirou minha mente, tirando-me o livre arbítrio. Perdoe-me Seiya. Perdoe-me Cássius. Eu não tinha o direito de feri-lo, muito menos, obrigá-lo a me livrar desta gaiola que envolveu minha mente. Sei que fez por amor à Shina, e por ser um seguidor de Athena. Shina vai me odiar. Eu me pergunto até hoje, se um dia conseguirei me perdoar.

Meu coração apertou como se uma faca o acertasse, quando a vi, caída próxima as escadarias da Casa de Peixes. Pensei que ela estivesse morta. Senti meu estômago gelar e corri para ajudá-la. Ela estava desacordada e eu a levei com cuidado para um local seguro, enquanto deixava Ares por conta de Seiya.

*Fim do Flashback*

Todos aqueles pensamentos, aquelas lembranças, passavam como um turbilhão de imagens na mente de Aioria. Agora ele estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Lembrava-se de cada ponto importante em sua vida, e a companhia de figura de Marin naquela noite que lhe fizera companhia, sorriu discretamente e entregou-se ao sono do fim desta noite.

CONTINUA...

Shayanne: olááá ^^ é ótimo saber que está acompanhando minha fic, e que já a leu em outro site. Eu já tenho até o capítulo 15 escrito, e estou revisando e postando, enquanto vou escrevendo as continuações. Pode deixar que as atualizações serão breves ^_^ obrigada pelo reviewww *-* fico mto feliz de saber que está gostando. Beijos!!!


	4. Capítulo 4: O Ataque da Amazona

Fanfiction: A Batalha de Prata

Capítulo 4: O Ataque da Amazona

O sol começava a dar vida àquela manhã. Muitos cavaleiros ainda não estavam acordados, somente os mais experientes costumavam levantar naquela hora. Shina já se encontrava de pé, posicionando a máscara no rosto e preparando-se para seu treino matinal. Como de costume, usava sua roupa verde. Bateu a porta de sua suposta casa e encontrou Marin parada do lado de fora, esperando-a.

- Bom dia, Águia. Deseja conversar comigo? - Shina perguntou se aproximando. A espera de Marin à sua porta estava demasiadamente óbvia.

- Precisamos ficar alertas. - Marin falou num tom sério. - Fui atacada por uma amazona ontem à noite.

Shina cruzou os braços um pouco surpresa. Não esperava esse tipo de notícia. Verificava todos os dias todos aqueles que saiam e entravam no Santuário de Athena. Sempre punia os traidores, e cuidava muito bem da segurança do local deste jeito.

- Você a reconheceu? - Shina perguntou mudando sua voz.

- Não. Estava muito escuro, e ela também usava máscara. June me ajudou contra ela, mas também não conseguiu reconhecê-la. Ela fugiu quando se sentiu emboscada por nós duas. - Marin revelou.

- Uma intrusa. Humpf. - balbuciou a amazona de Cobra. - Ela deve estar tomando muito cuidado comigo, pois sabe que se eu pegá-la, farei de tudo para arrancar sua cabeça.

Shina não imaginava que alguém pudesse entrar no Santuário tão escondido assim, a ponto dela não perceber sua presença, mas estava pronta para iniciar um jogo de predador e caça. Adorava quando as coisas se tornavam perigosas, e fazia questão de investigar pessoalmente se necessário. Marin logo notou que Shina estava se sentindo desafiada. O silêncio de poucos segundos, ou até minutos, que se instaurou entre as duas amazonas denunciou as intenções da italiana.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Shina sumiria por alguns instantes. Com uma respiração leve, a ruiva aliviou a tensão dos ombros e se virou.

- Estou indo treinar. Apenas precisava avisá-la, para que pudesse ficar atenta. Se descobrir quem é ela, por favor, me avise. - e se despediu da amazona de Cobra.

Shina pensava em milhares de possibilidades. Pensava se alguém havia invadido o Santuário à noite, ou se estava ali, infiltrada nas amazonas. Observava a vila com cuidado. Apenas uma amazona passava por lá naquele instante. Marin e Shina sempre eram as primeiras a acordar. Shina deu um suspiro, intrigada, colocou em sua mente o começo de sua caçada pela amazona desconhecida e seguiu para a floresta.

Marin já passava pela floresta. Seguia para uma praia que era próxima dali. Gostava de treinar na areia. Sempre treinava sozinha. O mar estava perfeito, não se encontrava muito agitado e nem muito calmo e sempre a fazia companhia. As ondas estavam lindas, e a cada avançada nas areias da praia, podia-se sentir a maresia. O sol da manhã iluminava aquele local de forma encantadora, totalmente deserto, do jeito que Marin sempre o vira.

Começava seu treino, sem mais delongas. Os golpes precisos no ar, movimentos leves, até o momento em que pressentiu a chegada de alguém. Interrompendo seu treino, virou-se... era ela... a amazona que a havia atacado na noite anterior. E não estava sozinha, trazia um cavaleiro consigo. Marin estancou na areia, encarando ambos enquanto se aproximavam.

- Veio me atacar novamente? - a amazona de Águia disse atrevida.

- Oh, então você me reconheceu. - respondeu a outra amazona. - Achei que não tivesse reparado tanto assim em mim.

- Eu poderia reconhecê-la se a visse, só não sei quem é você. - Marin completou, agora encarando o cavaleiro que se posicionava ao lado da amazona.

O cavaleiro não falara uma palavra desde que chegou. Seu semblante com um sorriso debochado no rosto causava arrepios na amazona de Águia.

_"Ele não é um mero cavaleiro."_ - a amazona de Prata pensava enquanto o observava, e acreditou ser mais prudente preparar-se para uma luta injusta.

- Vamos. Temos que ser rápidos. - a intrusa desconhecida ordenou com poucas palavras, e logo, o cavaleiro já estava em sua posição de luta encarando Marin.

A luta aconteceria, era inevitável. A praia estava deserta. Ninguém treinava por lá, os mestres costumavam treinar seus pupilos nos rochedos, para adquirirem resistência e força e por esse motivo, somente as águas dos domínios de Poseidon presenciariam aquela luta. Apenas Marin gostava daquele lugar, que parecia não ser freqüentado por muitos outros cavaleiros. E ainda era cedo, muito cedo.

O cavaleiro investiu contra Marin, e a amazona saltou na direção da água. Evitava contato com aquele cavaleiro desconhecido e iniciava sua estratégia se desviando.

- Não fique observando os meus movimentos. Venha! Enfrente-me. - o cavaleiro logo foi tomado por fúria, e investia cada vez mais rápido contra a amazona.

O corpo de Marin ainda doía com os golpes que havia levado na noite anterior, mas permanecia se esquivando, até que sentiu ser agarrada pelas costas. Era a amazona desconhecida, que estava ajudando seu parceiro. Marin tomou um chute no estômago que havia sido desferido pelo cavaleiro. No momento a amazona que a segurava deu dois passos para trás, e esta foi a chance da Águia. Aproveitou-se do desequilíbrio de sua inimiga e girou o corpo, jogando a amazona contra o cavaleiro. Neste instante sentiu seu queixo se umedecer e percebeu que sangue havia escorrido de sua boca com o golpe no estômago. Não podia se desconcentrar, era dois contra um, e não poderia contar com ajuda. Logo que ambos os inimigos se colocaram à sua frente, Marin atacou, acertando a amazona e derrubando-a na água. O cavaleiro era mais difícil, era mais habilidoso na esquiva e Marin não podia abrir nenhuma brecha.

June já havia se levantado e seguia para o coliseu. Iria treinar com as outras parceiras. Arrumou os cabelos loiros e a máscara no rosto, enlaçou seu chicote nos dedos de sua mão direita e seguiu para o local. Sua caminhada até o coliseu despertava a curiosidade dos cavaleiros que não a conheciam e que nunca haviam visto aquela amazona por lá. Ao adentrar o local, já podia ver diversas colegas treinando e estava feliz por se juntar a elas. Segurou firmemente o chicote e iniciou seu treino.

Shina já treinava na clareira da mata. Logo já podia ver a sombra de Shura ao longe, chegando para treinar.

- Está atrasado espanhol. - A amazona comenta sem interromper seu treino.

- Todas as italianas são assim, tão nervosas? - o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio se aproxima, preparando-se para treinar.

Shina o olhou com surpresa. A máscara escondia seu rosto para o espanhol, mas não fazia questão de esconder seu choque pelo que Shura lhe dissera. Muitas pessoas não imaginavam de onde ela tinha vindo, qual seu país de origem, e muitas nem desejavam descobrir isso. O que não poderia imaginar, jamais, era que Shura sabia.

- Como sabe... que sou italiana? - Shina engasgava com as palavras curtas.

- Sei muito mais sobre você do que pensa amazona. - o Capricórnio se preparava e atacava Shina, que se defendia. - Já que você sempre se refere à mim como Espanhol, vou me referir à você como Italiana. - zombava o cavaleiro.

- Você acha que tem essa liberdade toda, não é? - Shina dizia com um pouco de raiva na voz, e passou a atacar o cavaleiro ferozmente.

Era Shura agora quem recuava. O cavaleiro olhava fixamente para os ataques de Shina, e foi o momento em que passou por sua cabeça uma vontade de fazer algo para tentar domar aquela mulher selvagem. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio gostava de mexer com coisas perigosas e sorria na cara do perigo, por alguns instantes hesitou, mas se sentia incontrolável perante aquela amazona que lhe atacava ferozmente. Então, decidiu que deveria arriscar.

Ao esquivar-se de um dos golpes, pensou consigo mesmo.

- _"Vou assustá-la e ela vai aprender a ter mais cuidado e não me ignorar."_

Soltou um sorriso nos lábios e decidiu que brincaria com a Amazona de Cobra. Ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, era normal que Shina não conseguisse atingi-lo com facilidade. Em uma das investidas da amazona, Shura foi de encontro à amazona segurando um de seus braços rapidamente, desviando o curso do soco que a amazona desferira. Neste instante, Shina abriu a guarda e mais do que rápido, Shura tocou em sua máscara com a outra mão. O que Shura não esperava, era que com o movimento brusco que havia desviado o soco de Shina, a máscara da amazona desprendera de seu rosto ao ser tocada pela mão do espanhol.

Shina apavorou-se no momento. A máscara estava na mão do espanhol. Shura não a havia puxado, apenas estava brincando com a amazona, mas havia sido pego de surpresa no momento que viu a máscara em suas mãos naqueles pequenos segundos. Não conseguira ver o rosto de Shina... ou pelo menos não conseguira ver parte dele, pois no momento em que o artefato de prata se afastou do rosto da amazona e o cavaleiro se distraiu, levou um forte chute no estômago. Mais do que depressa, a amazona cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. O cavaleiro debruçou o corpo à frente com o chute, e em segundos se levantava. Sua mão tremia, enquanto segurava a máscara de Shina, e a italiana estava estancada à sua frente, mas de costas para ele.

- Des-desculpe-me... - o cavaleiro desculpou-se, aproximando-se da amazona na intenção de devolver a máscara.

- CALE-SE! - ela gritou nervosa. - Você viu alguma coisa? - ela voltou a perguntar em um tom ríspido.

- Nã-não... não vi nada! - Shura respondia quase que de imediato. Sabia que tinha visto um dos olhos assustados da amazona, encarando-o no momento em que sentiu o chute em seu abdômen. Mas conhecia muito bem a lei das amazonas, as quais deveriam resguardar seus rostos como se fossem suas vidas.

A amazona de Cobra estendeu uma das mãos para trás, onde o cavaleiro repousou a máscara, devolvendo-a. No momento em que a amazona colocou sua máscara novamente, virou-se para o cavaleiro e desferiu-lhe um tapa certeiro no rosto.

- Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso. - Shina demonstrou um tom de raiva em sua voz.

Shura sentiu sua face ferver no local atingido, enquanto observava a amazona ir embora, em passos duros. Neste instante, ele sorriu.

- Então são verdes. Não imaginava que a cor dos olhos combinava com o tom dos cabelos. - sorria satisfeito e já nem sentia mais a dor do tapa que havia levado na face direita.

Os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam na arena ao lado do coliseu. Não iriam atrapalhar as amazonas que treinavam com afinco. Ninguém mexia com elas enquanto treinavam, podiam ser perigosas. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes, treinando em duplas, revezando para trios logo em seguida... e depois dividindo-se em grupos. Mú e Aldebaran treinavam juntos, até receberem Afrodite, formando um trio e possibilitando o treino de ataques em grupo. Máscara da Morte treinava com Shaka.

- Eu odeio quando você luta assim! - Máscara da Morte estava furioso.

- Assim como? - Shaka perguntou indeciso, enquanto se esquivava facilmente do amigo.

- Com os olhos fechados cara! Parece que você luta de igual para igual comigo e fica de olho fechado, me rebaixando. - o Canceriano tentou socar Shaka com ódio. No momento, Shaka se esquivou e acertou-lhe um chute nas pernas, o que o fez perder o equilíbrio. Antes de ir ao solo, Shaka o acertou mais uma vez no rosto, com um soco, e depois arremessou Máscara da Morte ao longe, com um chute na lateral do corpo. Foi uma seqüência linda, mas Máscara da Morte não achou nem um pouco bonito, após levantar do chão ao longe e ver Shaka parado.

- Ahhhh maldito... - levantava bufando de raiva - ...agora você conseguiu me irritar.

Shaka permanecia esperando o colega de treino.

- Não se descontrole durante a luta. A raiva pode cegá-lo e você pode ser um alvo fácil. - Shaka completa.

Máscara da Morte sentia seu sangue ferver de raiva em receber aulas do Cavaleiro de Virgem. Pulou sobre o cavaleiro novamente, tentando acertá-lo.

Kamus treinava com Miro e Aioria, no momento que viu Máscara da Morte ser arremessado longe novamente, pelo Cavaleiro de Virgem.

- O Shaka está de mau humor? - Kamus comentou enquanto atacava Aioria, em conjunto com Miro.

- É, mais ou menos, você sabe como ele é quando treina com alguém que não consegue 'enxergar' a luta como ele. - Aioria falava rindo, enquanto se defendia dos dois cavaleiros. - Coitado do Giovanni, se não tomar cuidado o Shaka vai judiar bastante dele hoje.

Miro não pôde conter um riso engraçado nos lábios ao ouvir os comentários do cavaleiro de Leão. Kanon já havia treinado e permanecia observando o treino dos colegas dourados enquanto sentava-se à sombra de uma árvore e desfrutava de uma maçã que era parte de seu café da manhã. Estava treinando com Máscara da Morte e Shaka, mas havia se esforçado muito e decidiu abandonar o amigo italiano para ter umas lições com o Cavaleiro de Virgem... sabia que isso lhe renderia muitas risadas. Ver Máscara da Morte sendo arremessado por diversas vezes lhe deixava feliz, sabia que o Cavaleiro de Câncer odiava ser debochado entre um treino.

- Você deve estar se divertindo, não é? - uma voz surgiu logo atrás Kanon, que permanecia sentado à sombra da árvore.

- Sim Saga, se é o que quer saber. - Kanon respondeu. - E você, por onde andou?

Saga se aproximava do irmão, trajando um manto sobre sua roupa grega de cavaleiro. Athena também não havia se esquecido de Saga, e o antigo cavaleiro de Gêmeos agora era o Mestre Oficial do Santuário. Seus cabelos azuis e sua personalidade de sempre, marcantes.

- Athena havia me pedido um favor, e eu fui executá-lo. - Saga completava, revelando ao irmão, enquanto também observava Máscara da Morte apanhando do Cavaleiro de Virgem. - Nossa, o Giovanni está precisando treinar mesmo hein.

Kanon abriu um sorriso nos lábios. Aquele era o comentário mais engraçado que já havia ouvido de seu irmão e não pôde evitar em rir. Saga ficou observando o treino até seu fim. Aioria, Miro e Kamus foram o primeiro grupo a parar. Mú, Aldebaran e Afrodite pararam logo em seguida, e foram de encontro ao Mestre do Santuário, cumprimentá-lo por retornar. Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte insistia em querer acertar Shaka e poder derrotá-lo, mas não conseguia despistar o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Todos receberam Saga com sorrisos e olhares de cumprimentos demasiados. O novo Mestre do Santuário ia se retirando acompanhado dos Cavaleiros Dourados, conversando. Miro se despediu dos amigos, resolveu que ficaria no coliseu, esperando por June, como havia prometido. Aioria resolveu acompanhá-lo, assim como Aldebaran. Os três cavaleiros de ouro adentraram o coliseu no treino das amazonas e se acomodaram em um local onde podiam assistir.

Shina adentrou o local pisando duro, visivelmente incomodada. Aldebaran olhou para a amazona ao longe e logo percebeu os nervos alterados da Cobra.

- Algo me diz que o Capricórnio aprontou... como de costume. - o grande Touro balbuciou aos amigos, referindo-se a Shina.

- Isso não parece muito bom. Onde está Shura agora? - perguntou Aioria, olhando para o Touro.

- Não sei, mas vamos procurá-lo... eu havia alertado sobre a amazona ser nervosa. - Aldebaran se levantou, junto de Aioria.

- Miro, iremos atrás do Capricórnio. - Aioria alertou, recebendo o consentimento do amigo com um balançar de cabeça.

Aioria e Aldebaran deixaram o coliseu, seguindo para o local onde Shura havia mencionado ao Touro que treinaria com Shina. Ao alcançarem o determinado local, lá estava Shura, treinando sozinho.

- Capricórniooooooooo..... - Aldebaran falou com uma voz grossa, o que fez Shura tremer de medo ao longe. - O que você aprontou com a amazona?

- Cara! A Shina tá uma fera! Parabéns, você conseguiu. - Aioria dizia num tom irônico, se aproximando de Shura junto com Aldebaran.

- E-eu não fiz nada. Ela é que é nervosa demais. - Comentou Shura, sem querer tocar muito no assunto.

Aldebaran olhou desconfiado para Shura, que se fingia de 'concentrado' no seu treino para evitar assuntos alheios dos amigos curiosos. Aioria estranhou a atitude do Capricórnio, ele jamais se esquivava de assuntos, mesmo os mais íntimos. Foi aí que a curiosidade aguçou o Cavaleiro de Touro. Aldebaran sabia que Shura havia feito algo do qual não queria comentar, mas não deixaria o amigo sair assim tão fácil da conversa, queria saber o que ele havia aprontado.

- Eu avisei você ontem... - Aldebaran completou, e antes que continuasse a falar, Shura remendou.

- Eu sei, eu sei... só não quero conversar sobre isso agora, tá ok? - Shura parou seus movimentos de treino e olhou para o Touro. - Ora Touro, por favor, eu te conto mais tarde, mas, por favor, agora não. - olhou para Aldebaran com uma cara de quem havia feito algo e havia se arrependido.

- Sabia que você tinha feito besteira. - Aldebaran revirou os olhos desaprovando o amigo, o que provocou um riso em Aioria.

- Você por acaso não viu a Marin? - Aioria perguntou ao Capricórnio.

- A Águia? Não, ela não passou por aqui não. Achei que a Shina costumava treinar junto com ela, mas ela não apareceu por aqui. - Shura comentou.

- Entendo. Bem, vou procurar por ela, encontro vocês mais tarde. - Aioria despediu-se dos amigos, enquanto sentia que havia algo errado. - Talvez, o local que ela costuma treinar... - sussurrou para si mesmo.

Marin continuava a lutar na praia. Estava em desvantagem e já estava demasiadamente machucada. O cavaleiro era um inimigo à altura, enquanto a amazona não lhe causava nenhum problema. Não tinha como buscar por ajuda e tentava bolar em sua cabeça algum plano para sair dali e levar a luta para dentro da floresta. Se alcançasse a clareira onde Shina costumava treinar, poderia ter sorte e mais uma aliada no combate. O problema era que o cavaleiro inimigo não era tão burro assim, não a deixaria escapar. Aquele local dava grande vantagem por estar deserto.

_- "Não tenho muitas opções."_ - a amazona de Águia pensou consigo mesma.

No momento em que o cavaleiro tentou atingi-la, ela saltou rapidamente e desferiu seu golpe 'Lampejo da Águia', acertando-o em cheio. O cavaleiro voou rolando na areia até bater contra uma árvore ao fundo, onde se iniciava a floresta. Nesse momento, um barulho como um estrondo pôde ser ouvido. Ao tocar a areia da praia, Marin foi atingida pela amazona inimiga, que desferia diversos socos e chutes em seqüência, acertando Marin. Ao receber um golpe forte, Marin caiu na areia. A intrusa se aproximava de forma agressiva, e a ruiva tentava se levantar rapidamente para bloquear os golpes que estavam por vir. Ao tentar defender um chute, a Águia foi arremessada de encontro à areia mais uma vez.

Aioria estava próximo e pode ouvir o barulho vindo de perto da praia. Seu coração apertou e somente uma palavra veio à sua mente.

_- "Marin!"_ - o cavaleiro passou a correr na direção da praia, sentindo que Marin precisava de ajuda.

Ao se aproximar, viu um cavaleiro desconhecido se levantando de onde aparentemente havia se chocado com uma árvore.

- Maldita amazona! - balbuciou o cavaleiro, que em seguida encarou Aioria com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Novamente o silêncio estava presente. Aioria encarava o estranho com os orbes verdes felinos, de forma apreensiva, mas o intruso não o encarou por muito tempo. Desviou seu olhar para a praia. Aioria virou os olhos rapidamente para a areia, onde podia ver Marin sendo atingida pela amazona.

- Marin! - Aioria gritou ao longe, ao ver a amazona de Águia com problemas, mas no momento em que deu um passo à frente, ouviu o cavaleiro desconhecido.

- Nem mais um passo, cavaleiro. - essas palavras fizeram Aioria hesitar por alguns instantes, e encarar o cavaleiro com seu semblante nervoso de leonino. - Você não foi convidado a esta luta. - o cavaleiro completou, colocando-se em posição de luta contra Aioria.

Aioria iria lutar. Marin estava ocupada com a amazona na praia, enquanto Aioria encarava o cavaleiro que o havia abordado.

- Você não me conhece. - Aioria falou sério.

- Não te conheço e não quero conhecer. Não costumo perguntar os nomes das pessoas que mato. - o cavaleiro falou de um modo arrogante.

- Pois então, eu vou apenas lhe mostrar a fúria do Leão. - os olhos de Aioria mudaram drasticamente. Seu semblante agora estava agressivo e impressionava o cavaleiro que o observava tentando não demonstrar uma ponta de medo dentro de seu corpo. Aioria já não estava mais calmo. O Leão havia despertado.

CONTINUA....

Olá pessoas! =D

Está aí mais um capítulo, com bastante ação, hehe. Bom, devo agradecer à todos que estão acompanhando. Cada review me dá mais força e ânimo pra escrever com bastante afinco e criatividade. Fico feliz de saber que estão gostando. Também tenho uma revelação à fazer neste momento... pois bem, devido à pedidos das pessoas que leram "STRIP POKER", comecei HOJE a fazer uma continuação (não podia dizer não, gosto de ver meus leitores felizes XD). Será mais um capítulo, continuação, bem divertida para todos. Assim que eu postar, eu aviso =D

Marina Jolie: Pois é, você achava que só no capítulo anterior é que ia mostrar a Marin sendo salva pelo Aioria... olha a forte emoção do capítulo de hoje... ele realmente é irresistível, né? *-* Concordo com você. Logo o capítulo que você quer ver vai aparecer, pode deixar ^_~ ... obrigada pela força *-*

Thetis Solo: Olá querida! Nossa, que ótimo saber que você também acompanhou A Batalha de Prata no Panbox... quando será que o site volta, hein? =/ Adorava aquele site, era ótimo. Pode deixar que as atualizações continuarão sempre, agora estou cheia de ânimo pra continuar escrevendo cada vez mais. Beijosssss, e obrigada pelo review *-*

Shayanne: *-* ... estou sem palavras pra tantos elogios calorosos. Obrigada por acompanhar, e pode deixar que mais atualizações virão... fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^_^ muito obrigada pelo review carinhoso.


	5. Capítulo 5: O Início

Fanfiction: A Batalha de Prata

Capítulo 5: O Início

O Leão havia despertado e não havia nada que o cavaleiro inimigo pudesse fazer. Sem ao menos estar usando a armadura dourada, Aioria fazia seu cosmo queimar incessantemente, causando arrepios no inimigo. Tamanho era o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Ouro, que a amazona que atacava Marin na praia paralisou, pressentindo que deveria tomar cuidado.

Marin sentiu o cosmo de Aioria próximo, e foi quando levantou levemente a cabeça e conseguiu vê-lo ao longe, encarando o inimigo. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviada e colocou-se novamente de pé, frente à inimiga. Acendendo seu cosmo, recuperou suas forças e pôs-se a lutar como uma exímia amazona de prata, ainda com mais afinco. Não desistiria agora, quando conseguiu o apoio que precisava do Cavaleiro de Leão. Já estava machucada, mas a luta ainda não havia acabado.

Aioria apenas caminhou na direção do cavaleiro. Em um movimento rápido como um raio, arremessou o cavaleiro no mar. A amazona que lutava contra Marin olhou assustada, enquanto via a água salgada do mar salpicando sob sua máscara devido ao arremesso extremamente bruto do cavaleiro nas águas da praia. Aioria agora caminhava na direção da amazona, que permanecia parada à frente de Marin. Estava encurralada, não haveria como fugir. Numa tentativa desesperada, tentou saltar sobre o cavaleiro e seguir pela floresta, mas Marin não a deixou fugir, e prevendo a ação da inimiga, conseguiu uma brecha para socá-la na região posterior do pescoço, fazendo-a desmaiar.

O cavaleiro que havia caído nas águas levantou-se extremamente machucado e vendo a captura de sua colega amazona, não teve escolha a não ser abandonar a luta. Aioria não queria que escapasse, mas no momento em que o leonino pensou em ir atrás do cavaleiro que tentava fugir, Marin sentiu suas pernas fracas e caiu ajoelhada na areia da praia. Então, Aioria foi socorrê-la:

- Marin! Você está bem? - Aioria se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da Águia e segurando-a.

- Si-sim... - a amazona respondeu com a voz baixa.

Aioria observava os ferimentos da amazona. Havia sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço de Marin, sentiu que o corpo da ruiva estava fraco e que havia recebido muitos golpes. Sabia que ela necessitava de um pouco de descanso. Precisava levá-la para um local seguro e cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Venha, vamos cuidar desses ferimentos. - Aioria disse à amazona, segurando um de seus braços e passando-o atrás do pescoço, para poder ajudá-la a andar.

- Eu estou bem Aioria, obrigada, posso me erguer sozinha. - a amazona disse enquanto se firmava em suas pernas. - Carregue a amazona traidora. Vamos levá-la à Athena.

Aioria olhava para a amazona desmaiada na areia. Marin a fitava, parada ao lado de Aioria.

- Você a conhece? - Aioria perguntou à Marin, enquanto pegava a amazona desmaiada no colo.

- Não... acredito que seja uma espiã, infiltrada nas novas amazonas que Athena recebeu no Santuário. - Marin caminhava lentamente, junto de Aioria.

Ambos seguiram por dentro da floresta. Levariam a amazona traidora até Athena, para ser julgada. A amazona nunca havia sido vista no Santuário, nem Aioria e muito menos Marin a conhecia. O Cavaleiro de Leão não entendia o porquê do ataque surpresa à Marin, e aquele cavaleiro que havia fugido poderia ter a resposta. Essas e muitas outras dúvidas surgiam na mente do leonino, que acompanhava Marin seguindo por dentro do Santuário, e levando a traidora desmaiada consigo.

Shina viu Aioria e Marin seguindo com a amazona nos braços. Juntou-se à eles e Marin explicou que a mascarada que Aioria carregava era a amazona que a havia atacado por duas vezes.

- Você foi atacada duas vezes por essa amazona? - Aioria olhou para Marin.

- Sim. Ontem à noite, quando voltava para a vila das amazonas após o jantar, ela tentou me encurralar próximo à floresta. Mas fugiu quando não teve sucesso. - Marin completou, respondendo a pergunta de Aioria.

- Eu a levarei Marin. - Shina prontificou-se. - Contarei tudo à Athena, e cuidarei para que essa intrusa não escape. Vá cuidar de seus ferimentos... e pode ter certeza de que se Athena quiser vê-la, eu mesma virei lhe dar a notícia. - Shina falava, se aproximando de Aioria e pegando a amazona desmaiada.

Marin estava parada olhando diretamente para Shina. Shina já carregava a estranha e estava pronta para ir até Athena e no momento em que apoiou bem o corpo da amazona em seus ombros, foi mais do que depressa seguindo caminho. Marin permaneceu parada até perder Shina de vista.

- Agora poderei ajudá-la com seus ferimentos? - Aioria disse com um pequeno sorriso irônico, o que soou divertido para Marin. - Eu sei que você não gosta desse negócio de sempre te oferecerem ajuda e que você acha que sempre está amolando aqueles que se prontificam a te ajudar, mas eu estou pedindo... por favor... - Aioria mal esperou a resposta da amazona de Águia e se aproximou, permitindo que ela se apoiasse no ombro do cavaleiro.

- Tá ok. Pelo jeito você me conhece mais do que eu imaginava. - A amazona de prata completou.

Marin teve um pouco de receio, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Nunca se permitira demonstrar sua fragilidade como mulher, mas não podia negar que seu corpo era de uma. Por mais que usasse aquela máscara, para se igualar aos homens, não podia negar o que era. Era o mesmo que nascer um peixe e se autodenominar um jaguar. Algo impossível. Embora quisesse sempre esconder a fragilidade que uma mulher possui naturalmente, naquele momento sabia que não conseguiu esconder de Aioria, e isso a incomodava. Sentia-se nua, como se tivesse se tornado totalmente frágil e dependente do Leão. Por mais que insistisse em seus pensamentos em não admitir, não adiantava, estava mesmo precisando da ajuda de Aioria.

- Não iremos retornar à vila. - Aioria adiantou-se, interrompendo os devaneios da amazona enquanto caminhava junto dela, segurando-a. - Homens não são muito bem vindos lá, e eu prefiro levá-la a Casa de Leão, pelo menos sei que lá posso dar um jeito nesses ferimentos.

Marin não disse uma palavra. Sabia que o que tentasse dizer não convenceria Aioria, muito menos iria mudar sua idéia, pois ele estava certo, ela não poderia voltar à vila sozinha, não sabia se seria atacada novamente. Seria mais sábio não arriscar e tentar descobrir o porquê destes ataques repentinos contra si. Talvez logo Shina voltasse com alguma novidade.

A ruiva estava confusa. Nas últimas horas se encontrou com Aioria mais do que nos últimos meses todos. Passou meses sem vê-lo, e em menos de um dia, já tinha participado de um jantar o qual ele também estava, foi atacada por uma estranha e um cavaleiro e socorrida pelo Leão, e estava agora lhe dando o trabalho de cuidar de seus ferimentos. Ter Aioria por perto lhe fazia sentir-se bem, muito bem. Desde que Seiya deixara o Santuário, o único amigo certo que teve ali, sempre foi Aioria. Mas, a sensação de medo estava aumentando dentro de si, e tinha medo de que sua amizade com o Leão crescesse demais, e se transformasse em outra coisa. Não tinha certeza se isso já acontecera, mas sempre mantivera distância para fugir dessa situação, se fosse necessário.

Aioria por sua vez tentava manter o clima da forma que estava, com suas piadinhas de bom humor e sendo solidário. Não queria que batesse a teimosia na cabeça de Marin e ela recusasse a ajuda, escapando novamente dele. Ela sempre fugia, não importava o esforço que o leonino empregava em seus atos para mantê-la próxima. Sabia que Marin era muito reservada e não permitia que ele se aproximasse demais, porém, jamais entendera o porquê dessa reação dela. Ele nunca lhe fizera mal, não havia motivos para que ela se afastasse. Eram bons amigos, não via o porquê de se afastar.

O leonino percebia que pouco a pouco ela fazia falta, como algo que ele necessitava diariamente, e isso o deixava apreensivo. Não que tivesse medo de se apaixonar, mas, é que jamais se apaixonara antes. Marin era uma ótima amiga, e a amizade que tinham era muito valiosa para ele. Aliás, nem sabia ao certo o que era que sentia por ela. Gostava dela e ela lhe fazia muita falta... talvez realmente esse seja o amor, mas, nunca reunira forças o suficiente para dizer à ruiva o que sentia. No fundo, sabia que estava apaixonado, e o fato de renegar esse amor por algum tempo, fez com que uma dor latente o consumisse por dentro. Ela passou a lhe fazer falta, como algo proibido, causando a sensação de êxtase nele somente em pensar estar junto dela. Somente se censurava nos momentos em que esse êxtase se misturava com algo semelhante à uma tensão sexual. _"Ela é sua amiga, Aioria..."_ – era sempre o que se lembrava quando se pegava pensando em algo que cobiçava no momento e era proibido.

Próxima a Casa de Leão, Marin sentiu-se entorpecer. Vários fatores não a ajudavam. Não havia se alimentado direito no dia anterior, havia lutado e se machucado além de ter dormido pouco, e agora, uma manhã extremamente agitada e também dolorosa acolheu a amazona de Águia. Também havia perdido sangue e isso lhe causava um pouco de tontura.

Estava feliz e sentia-se segura por Aioria estar com ela. Ambos adentraram a Casa de Leão. A amazona somente havia entrado naquela casa uma vez, e agora podia ver as mudanças que Saori havia feito, como em todas as outras. Em si, a Casa permanecia a mesma, em quesitos de arquitetura e beleza grega, mas sempre teve um espaço grande, e a ruiva pôde notar que ao fundo algo estava diferente. Sim, agora havia notado, Saori construiu aposentos para os cavaleiros de ouro dentro de suas casas, sem mudar ou mexer no estilo clássico. Aioria levou Marin para seu quarto, sentou-a em uma cadeira e retirou-se, voltando em seguida com uma pequena bacia d'água e um pano, e também uma toalha sobre os ombros.

- Eu aconselharia que você tomasse um banho, depois que eu verificasse seus ferimentos. Fique à vontade, você pode descansar o quanto quiser aqui. - Aioria dizia cuidadoso, enquanto molhava o pequeno pano na água da bacia e puxava uma cadeira próxima à amazona, para sentar-se.

- Obrigada Aioria. - Marin agradeceu de uma forma terna.

Aioria sentia-se incomodado. Queria verificar o sangue que descia pelo pescoço da amazona, mas não queria forçar Marin a retirar a máscara. Sabia que mesmo nessas situações, não seria fácil convencer a amazona a retirá-la.

- Eu preciso verificar esse sangue. Você machucou seu rosto? - o cavaleiro perguntou.

A amazona não respondeu. Sabia que o certo seria tratar os ferimentos o quanto antes, mas deveria tomar cuidado. Levou uma das mãos levemente à máscara, e retirou-a. Aioria sentiu seu coração gelar. Ao retirar a máscara com cuidado, Marin utilizou seu braço para cobrir o rosto, ficando de costas para o cavaleiro de Leão. Com um aceno de mão, pediu o pano molhado à Aioria, que lhe entregou em mãos e observou a amazona limpar seu sangue que escorria pelo rosto e pescoço. Não podia ver o rosto de Marin, mas esperou pacientemente até que ela terminasse. Ao terminar, Marin lavou sua máscara na bacia com água e colocou-a, virando-se novamente de frente para Aioria. Aioria lhe entregou a toalha e indicou à ela o banheiro, onde ela tomou um banho, retirando a água salgada e a areia do corpo, assim como de seus cabelos ruivos.

Aioria esperava Marin sair de seu banho, enquanto preparava sua cama para a amazona se deitar, até ter notícias de Shina. Ficaria ali, fazendo companhia à ela, até que a amazona de Cobra voltasse. Estava feliz e não acreditava que Marin estava tão próxima, tomando banho em sua casa e que iria se deitar em sua cama. Nesse instante, pensamentos maliciosos invadiram a mente do leonino, deixando-o até acanhado. Já estava sonhando com Marin outra vez, e condenava-se por isso, sabia que ela necessitava de sua ajuda e estava machucada. Mas não conseguia retirar de sua mente, a vontade imensa de poder ver o rosto de Marin e poder dormir com ela, ali, juntos, na casa de Leão. Ouviu barulho indicando que Marin havia terminado seu banho, e já havia deixado próximo ao banheiro uma camisola para a amazona vestir, já que suas roupas de costume estavam todas sujas de sangue e precisavam ser lavadas.

Shina levou a amazona desconhecida até Saga, e explicando o ataque surpresa à Marin na praia, deixou por conta de Saga o interrogatório da traidora. Saga esperou pacientemente até a amazona acordar, e começou a conversar calmamente. A amazona se recusava a falar, não dizia seu nome e muito menos de onde vinha. Shina já estava perdendo a paciência, mas Saga não a deixou interromper, pedindo para que Shina saísse e voltasse apenas quando ele a chamasse. A amazona de Cobra abandonou o local e ficou esperando algum sinal de Saga.

- Você não quer me falar muito sobre você, não é? - Saga insistia, sem conseguir tirar sequer uma palavra da amazona. - Entendo, pois então você vai ficar aqui no Santuário, até Athena chegar, e irá falar diretamente com ela. - Saga levantou-se de sua poltrona e ordenou à alguns guardas que a levassem.

Marin vestiu-se com sua camisola improvisada e seguiu para o quarto de Aioria. O cavaleiro de Leão ficou encantado ao ver Marin daquele jeito, mas esforçando-se para não pensar em bobagens, levantou-se e ajudou-a a se deitar na cama. Marin se deitou calmamente e ficou observando Aioria que puxou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e sentou-se.

- Não sabemos se Shina demorará a aparecer, não é? - Marin perguntou.

Aioria balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se ela tiver novidades, virá trazê-las. Irei ficar aqui com você, pode dormir se quiser, não precisa se incomodar comigo. - Aioria sorriu à amazona.

Marin suspirou e deixou seu corpo machucado descansar sobre a cama do Leão, esperando por notícias da amazona de Cobra. Aioria levantou-se e sentou na beira da cama. Não podia ver se Marin já havia dormido, pois a máscara da amazona não permitia, mas queria muito ficar ao lado dela. Marin ainda não havia dormido, mas não reagiu de forma negativa quando Aioria se aproximou. A amazona estava muito grata ao cavaleiro por tudo o que estava fazendo por ela.

- Aioria. - Marin disse num tom baixo, revelando ao cavaleiro ainda estar acordada.

-Si-sim?.. - o leonino respondeu, surpreso.

Marin se levantou, sentando-se na cama e encarando Aioria.

- Poderia fechar seus olhos por favor? - a amazona pediu.

- Por quê? - Aioria perguntou curioso.

- Por favor, faça. - Marin insistiu.

Então, Aioria fechou seus olhos e permaneceu de uma forma inquieta, intrigado do porque a amazona lhe teria pedido algo assim. Marin retirou sua máscara e fitou o rosto do cavaleiro. Os olhos azuis da amazona, como duas safiras, não resistiam observar Aioria e, aproximando-se, sussurrou para o leonino.

- Por favor, não abra os olhos. - a voz de Marin causou arrepios em Aioria.

Ele pôde sentir que seu rosto estava próximo do dela, mas ainda não tinha certeza se ela usava a máscara. E então, Aioria sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos de Marin, tocando seu rosto. A pele de seu rosto estremeceu e o cavaleiro sentiu um leve frio correr na espinha. Queria muito que seus lábios se encontrassem com os lábios úmidos e macios que lhe tocavam a face direita do rosto. Marin apenas o beijou no lado direito do rosto e colocou sua máscara novamente. Aioria sentiu que já podia abrir seus olhos e viu a amazona fitando-o, com a maldita máscara em seu rosto novamente.

- Eu precisava te agradecer. Obrigada por tudo. - Marin consentiu.

Aioria sorriu carinhosamente para ela, e segurando-a, deitou-a sobre a cama e a fez dormir. E ficou alí, apenas observando a amazona e ainda sentindo arrepios pela sensação que sentira à pouco.

Seiya e Saori se encontraram naquela manhã. Saori estava sentada no jardim próximo à sala do Grande Mestre, um jardim calmo e tranqüilo, com flores selvagens que somente a Grécia poderia oferecer. Seiya sabia que Athena gostava de passar um tempo desfrutando daquela beleza natural pelas manhãs, e ao avista-la no jardim, encantou-se.

Saori estava usando um vestido fino, levemente rosado. Seus cabelos estavam lisos e soltos, e seus olhos estavam compenetrados nas flores que ela cuidava com carinho. Ela tinha os olhos reluzentes e visivelmente demonstrou grande felicidade ao avistar o Cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Seiya! - Saori sorriu ao vê-lo. - Não tinha te visto aí. Bom dia! Tudo bem? - a garota saia do jardim, vindo de encontro ao cavaleiro.

- Na verdade acabei de chegar. Bom dia. - Seiya cumprimentou-a como sempre.

Saori começou a conversar com o Pégasus. Seiya mal conseguia dizer uma única palavra, a deusa parecia ter tantas novidades, sobre ter recebido Flair e as histórias sobre Asgard que a amiga lhe contava. Revelou a Seiya que Hilda e seus guerreiros não puderam comparecer, pois Hilda havia viajado para outro local e Siegfried teria a acompanhado. Os outros guerreiros deuses permaneceram para cuidar de Asgard.

Pégasus não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Saori. A jovem deusa Athena o encantava e sem que percebessem, ambos caminhavam conversando e seguiam para os campos do lado de fora do Grande Salão. Seiya se sentia muito bem e ao perceber onde estavam, segurou uma das mãos de Athena e a puxou.

- Vem cá. Quero que veja uma coisa. - o cavaleiro de Pégasus andava em passos apressados, puxando Saori pela mão.

- O-onde vamos? - a jovem olhava surpresa para Seiya.

- Em um lugar que quero te mostrar. - Seiya falava com convicção, e animadamente criava coragem para conversar a sós com a deusa.

Ambos se afastaram um pouco do Salão, seguindo para um local mais aberto. Seiya parou frente a um campo maravilhoso, com flores selvagens como as do jardim que Saori cuidava dentro de seu Santuário. A garota vibrou de felicidade ao ver tão bela paisagem.

- Esse lugar... é lindo! - olhava incrédula para cada parte do campo.

- Vem, vamos passear. - Seiya puxou Saori novamente.

Agora Saori estava um pouco mais quieta. Não tinha reação para os convites que o cavaleiro lhe fazia, e aceitaria ir onde fosse com ele. Observava-o enquanto a puxava pela mão, e podia-se ver seu rosto levemente corado. Olhava os cabelos castanhos de Seiya, sempre mal arrumados, o que deixava o cavaleiro extremamente irresistível no ponto de vista dela. Os olhos dele que olhavam o campo aberto com convicção, sempre atentos onde queria levá-la, causava desejos na jovem de cabelo arroxeados.

Permaneceram caminhando por entre as flores, onde a brisa do vento de primavera carregava o perfume do campo. Seiya sentou-se com Saori no campo. Ela queria desfrutar da bela paisagem mais uma vez.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui, Seiya. - Saori agradeceu, de forma gentil.

Seiya apenas sorriu, acenando levemente com a cabeça. Tudo o que queria era ver Saori feliz. A felicidade dela era sua felicidade. Foi então que se lembrou, que aquele seria um momento perfeito, para conversar com Saori. No momento em que se deu conta, percebeu que Saori o olhava ternamente. Pégasus aproximou seu rosto do rosto dela e fazendo-a corar por seus olhos se encontrarem, perguntou.

- O que foi? - o cavaleiro estava inquieto, não conseguia espantar certos pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça.

- Na-nada... eu só estava... - Saori corou bruscamente. Queria poder ter uma resposta para o cavaleiro, mas enrolava-se com as palavras. - ...eu... só estava pensando...

- Pensando no que? - Seiya agora perguntava um pouco atrevido, o que despertou um imenso desejo em Saori, de querer abraça-lo e não soltá-lo mais.

Ela já não conseguia mais disfarçar. Seus modos e suspiros a denunciavam, e o cavaleiro sabia disso. Os pensamentos que iam e vinham na mente de Seiya o deixavam despertado e excitado. Podia imaginar como seria abraçar Saori e poder beijar seu pescoço, seus lábios e deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo de deusa que somente ela poderia oferecer. Queria poder tocar os cabelos dela, sentir sua respiração tão alterada como a dele e aproveitar-se dos beijos abençoados que sonhava em conseguir daqueles doces lábios de deusa.

Não conseguia mais. Não agüentava ter de ficar ao lado dela sem tocá-la. E foi neste instante, que entorpecido com o desejo, não conseguiu conter-se e não resistiu aos olhares que Saori lhe lançava... com o braço direito, segurou-a e a trouxe junto de seu corpo, num caloroso abraço. O cavaleiro mal havia percebido o que fizera, e não sendo o bastante, deixou que seus olhos castanhos procurassem pelos olhos verdes dela. Saori queria muito abraçá-lo e surpreendeu-se com o abraço que Seiya havia lhe dado, no mesmo instante que sentiu seu corpo ferver junto do dele e cedendo aos seus sentimentos, olhou-o nos olhos.

Agora ambos se olhavam, abraçados. Seiya tinha um olhar terno, carregado de paixão e desejo. Saori tinha em seus olhos verdes, os mais puros sentimentos que mantinha em segredo pelo cavaleiro de Pégasus. Ficaram se entreolhando, desfrutando um do outro, permitindo que o desejo crescesse cada vez mais. E foi o momento que o cavaleiro não suportou mais. Seus lábios procuravam os lábios dela com urgência. Não conseguia mais se conter e queria muito beijá-la. E neste instante, quase cedendo à tentação, pode ouvir passos e uma presença adentrando o campo.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de Pégasus levantaram-se sutilmente e avistaram ao longe uma figura alta, procurando por alguém. Era Saga, que procurava por Athena. Seiya viu suas chances escorregarem por entre os dedos naquele momento. Teria que adiar seus desejos e conter-se mais uma vez, condenando o antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos em seus pensamentos.

- Saga! - Seiya sussurrou, com os olhos fixos na figura ao longe.

- O quê? - Saori permitira-se sair de seu transe apaixonado por seu cavaleiro, ao ouvir as palavras de Seiya e perceber seus olhos fixos em outra direção. A jovem de cabelos longos virou-se e viu Saga ao longe. - Ele voltou. - Saori levantou-se, junto de seu cavaleiro de bronze.

Saga avistou ambos e se aproximou. Athena o cumprimentou e ele veio lhe trazer as notícias de sua missão. Aproximava-se calmamente, com uma pequena reverência de cabeça na presença de Athena.

- Acredito que não se incomodaria de me dar alguns minutos com Athena, não é Seiya? - Saga perguntou ao cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Não, fique à vontade. - Seiya respondeu rapidamente.

Saori olhou diretamente para Seiya. Não acreditava no que ela e o cavaleiro de Pégasus estavam prestes a fazer naqueles minutos que passaram. Sobretudo, não acreditava que Seiya a havia correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Deu um leve sorriso e se aproximou do cavaleiro de bronze.

- Não devo demorar. Logo estarei de volta. Espero que possa almoçar no Santuário hoje. - Saori disse de uma forma convidativa. - Te vejo mais tarde. Até mais.

Seiya sorriu, acenando para a jovem, enquanto Saga a tirava dali, como se estivesse arrancando-a dos braços do cavaleiro de Pégasus. Assim que já não podia vê-los mais, fechou uma cara emburrada.

- Saco! - o cavaleiro de Pégasus saia do campo caminhando lentamente, ainda atordoado com os pensamentos que Saori havia despertado em seu interior.

CONTINUA...

Olá gentem *-*

Então, estou aqui voltando com as atualizações, eu demoro mas não desisto nunca \o/ uhuhuhu... tá, parei! u.u' ... só quero deixar registrado aqui as sinceras palavras de agradecimento pelos reviews... é uma injeção de ânimo maravilhosa para escrever, e pra saber o que todos estão achando da fic. Dra. Nina, Marina Jolie, shayanne, VicZala, Inoue Taisho, Thetis Solo, Aninhaloka, lady diana, Flavia Sawa... OBRIGADA! Estou revisando os erros da fic e postando sempre, portanto, tem algumas diferencinhas mínimas da que postei no PANBOX... mas MUITAS cenas intensas virão, podem acreditar! Portanto, desculpem-me fazê-las esperar tanto tempo... como forma de desculpas, postarei o Capítulo 6 em menos de 24 horas em relação à este que estou postando agora. APRECIEM!

Um grande beijo à todas ^_^

Marin de Águia


	6. Capítulo 6: Pensamentos

Fanfiction: A Batalha de Prata

Capítulo 6: Pensamentos

As horas passavam e nada de notícias de Saga. Isso deixava a amazona de Cobra impaciente, o que a levou a sair para dar uma volta, concentrando-se no cosmo de Saga, pronta para receber algum recado dele. Ao caminhar pelo santuário, a amazona lembrou-se daquela manhã, onde ocorrera o incidente com sua máscara e o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Shina sabia que ele havia visto seus olhos, afinal, ela olhava diretamente para ele naquele instante. Estava com muita raiva no momento e ódio à poucas horas atrás, mas agora sentia-se mais branda e conseguia pensar melhor no assunto.

Caminhando pelo Santuário, avistou Aldebaran e Mú conversando. Tinha em mente passar direto por eles, mas assim que pensava no assunto, avistou Shura junto deles. O sangue da amazona ferveu e a raiva ainda voltava em suas veias. Não tinha certeza se o Capricórnio teria visto seu rosto por completo, mas... e se ele tivesse visto? Teria que matá-lo, é claro. A amazona estava convicta de que um cavaleiro de ouro se defenderia de um ataque, mesmo que venha de uma mulher. Porém, a única opção que tinha seria matá-lo, ou...

_"Não."_ - Shina balançou a cabeça, com ódio em seus pensamentos. - _"Não poderia amá-lo."_

Continuou caminhando, ignorando os dourados que estavam ali. Shura, Aldebaran e Mú a avistaram passando direto, e não pronunciaram uma palavra, até que ela se afastasse.

- É, Shura. Viu só o que você fez? - Aldebaran completou, logo que viu Shina passar.

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada. E não importa quantas vezes vocês me perguntem, eu não vou falar. - o Capricórnio dizia convicto.

- Então, se não vai falar, é porque realmente fez algo. - Mú emendava a frase de Shura, deixando-o confuso.

- Não adianta vocês tentarem me confundir ou me enganar. - Shura dizia novamente convicto. - Eu vou voltar pra minha Casa, pelo menos lá não sou fuzilado com perguntas curiosas ou pela raiva da amazona de Cobra. - Shura completou ironizando, enquanto se levantava e ía saindo. - Depois explico à vocês o que aconteceu.

Mú e Aldebaran riram, observando o Capricórnio que se distanciava.

June treinava com vontade, estava se saindo muito bem nos treinos. Finalizou sua quota diária e assim que ía deixar o coliseo, avistou Miro sentado na arquibancada, assistindo. Miro olhava para ela, estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios e os olhos fixos na amazona de Camaleão, enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Belo treino. Não sabia que as amazonas treinavam desta forma. - disse o Escorpião, se levantando.

- Bem, hoje pegamos leve. - ironizou a amazona, arrancando um riso de Miro.

- Sei, sei. - o cavaleiro começou a caminhar junto de June. - Tem algo para fazer agora?

- Na verdade, não. Por quê? - June perguntou enquanto prendia o chicote em sua cintura e sua coxa esquerda.

- Sei lá, poderíamos sair. O que você acha? - Miro perguntou diretamente, esperando uma reação de June, olhando-a com o canto dos olhos enquanto disfarçava como se estivesse olhando para o céu.

June parou ao ouvir as palavras de Miro. Não imaginava que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião fosse tão direto. Se bem que já poderia ter desconfiado, afinal... signo de ESCORPIÃO. Esse tipo de pensamento a fez rir por um instante, mas não esqueceu do convite do cavaleiro.

- Você está me convidando para sair com você? - June perguntou, incerta se realmente teria entendido a pergunta do cavaleiro.

- Err... bem... não sair, 'sair'... entende? Eu quis dizer, dar uma volta... posso te mostrar o Santuário. Você chegou faz pouco tempo, não é? - Miro se corrigiu.

- Entendi. - June continuou a caminhar ao lado dele. - Bem, podemos começar almoçando então. Já passam do meio-dia e eu estou com fome. - a amazona completou, enquanto Miro deu um leve sorriso.

- Posso providenciar isso. Almoçaremos no salão hoje, ou na Casa de Escorpião se preferir. Athena costuma servir almoços no salão. - Miro completou.

- No salão, creio que eu não possa. - June completou.

- Por quê? - Miro parou.

- Minha máscara! Não irei tirá-la diante de cavaleiros. - June disse assim que o Escorpião a perguntou. - Por que não na Vila das Amazonas?

Miro abriu os braços com um semblante engraçado.

- Olha bem pra mim... e me diga... você prefere almoçar tranquila na Casa de Escorpião ou prefere ter que passar o almoço inteiro tendo que evitar problemas por ter levado um homem na Vila das Amazonas?

Miro tinha conseguido. Estava certo, June não podia levá-lo à Vila das Amazonas. Seria quebrar as regras. E sem muitas opções, colocou as duas mãos na cintura e fitou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Está bem, está bem, você venceu. - disse. - Podemos almoçar na Casa de Escorpião.

Miro deu um riso malicioso. Sua personalidade sempre conseguia. Tinha conseguido convencer a amazona de Camaleão.

Saga conversava com Saori, à respeito da amazona que atacou Marin na calada da noite e aquela manhã na praia. Athena olhava suspeita para o que Saga dizia, e ficou sabendo que a amazona havia sido capturada por Marin e Aioria. Athena se acomodou em sua sala e pediu para que Saga trouxesse a mulher. Assim que a amazona adentrou o salão, sendo trazida por Saga, Athena a observou de uma forma fria.

- Qual o seu nome, amazona? – a divindade perguntou com um tom ríspido na voz.

A amazona não respondeu. Assim como Saga não havia conseguido fazer com que ela falasse, ela não permitiria que ninguém a obrigasse. Apenas pensava em um modo de conseguir fugir dali quando tivesse a oportunidade.

- _"Não quer me responder? Terei que ser mais direta?"_ - a voz de Athena ecoou na mente da amazona, que agora assustou-se e congelou de medo.

- "Não quero ser obrigada a ler sua mente. Não gosto de fazer tal coisa, e quero que saiba que não a machucaremos, portanto, por que atacou uma de minhas amazonas?" - Saori perguntou em mente novamente à amazona.

- _"Vim por Artemis. Meu nome é Nistel, e sou uma amazona de Artemis, a Deusa da Caça."_ - a amazona respondeu em mente, para que Saori a ouvisse. Sabia que não poderia se esconder de Athena.

- "Minha irmã deseja algo?" - Saori perguntou indiferente. - "Pois se sim, diga a ela que venha falar diretamente comigo." - Saori completou.

Antes que a amazona terminasse, um cosmo adentrou a sala. Saga imediatamente sentiu, e olhou diretamente para a porta da sala. Athena reconheceu o cosmo da irmã, Artemis, que adentrava o recinto.

- Depois de um convite tão caloroso, acho muito, como posso dizer... 'rude' da minha parte, recusar tal oferta... – Uma figura extremamente bela surgiu, com os cabelos compridos e ondulados.

O rosto delicado, com os lábios brilhantes e os olhos na cor de mel entravam em perfeita sintonia com os cabelos loiros e compridos. Os trajes eram típicos de uma divindade, um kíthon muito belo, amarrado junto ao corpo por pequenas tiras de tecidos dourados trançados, que davam um ar delicado à figura curvilínea do corpo da Deusa.

- Artemis, o que quer de mim? - Athena olhou a figura esguia e delicada de Artemis.

- Você tem algo que me pertence. - Artemis disse com tom calmo.

- Que seria? - Athena olhou diretamente nos olhos de Artemis, que agora olhava sua amazona capturada.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso em particular. Pelo menos estou aqui, como queria. - Artemis sorri levemente, aproximando-se de Athena.

Saga olha desconfiado, cruzando os olhos com Artemis. A deusa olha diretamente para Saga.

- Não tenho intenção de levar esta conversa para outros lados Cavaleiro. Se desconfia de mim, pode acompanhar-nos e verificar por sí mesmo.

- Pois acredite, eu irei. - Saga respondeu com sua voz grave, olhando para Athena logo em seguida.

Saori e Artemis foram conversar em um local particular, sendo seguidas por Saga, que tinha a permissão de ambas as deusas para que fizesse parte da conversa. A amazona permaneceu amarrada no salão, sendo vigiada por cavaleiros à mando do Mestre do Santuário.

June e Miro estavam próximos a Casa de Escorpião. June estava pressentindo algo, sabia que estar na Casa de Escorpião ficaria sozinha com Miro, mas tentava não pensar em nenhuma besteira, mesmo sabendo que Miro era um cara bem direto. O cavaleiro conversava tranquilo enquanto caminhava, comentando do treino que June acabava de ter com as amazonas de Athena. June caminhava ao lado dele, até o momento em que alcançaram a respectiva Casa de Miro.

- Chegamos! Vem, pode entrar e ficar à vontade. - Miro entrava na Casa de Escorpião, acompanhado de June. A loira olhava admirada pela beleza interior da Casa. Era grande, espaçosa, e continha os cômodos do cavaleiro ao fundo. Miro seguiu direto para seus aposentos, empolgado.

- Aqui está a cozinha... alí é a minha sala pequena... e eu tenho meu quarto e meu banheiro. - o Cavaleiro estava animado mostrando tudo à June. - A Athena deu um jeitinho em todas as Casas e agora nós estamos pelo menos vivendo um pouquinho melhor. Tá, na verdade bem melhor, mas sabe como é, né... hehehehehe.

June ria do semblante engraçado de Miro, enquanto observava os aposentos dele. A sala era agradável, assim como a cozinha. Seguiu para ver o quarto e parou na porta, admirando-o ao longe. Miro estava calado agora e apenas fitava a bela amazona loira que estava à sua frente. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião estava animado, não conseguia conter a sua excitação de ter June em sua Casa, e já aceitava para sí mesmo que estava se apaixonando por ela... apenas não havia revelado esse sentimento à terceiros.

Neste instante, aproximou-se da amazona que estava parada no batente da porta e envolvendo-a com os braços, dando-lhe um caloroso abraço. June fora pega totalmente desprevinida e corava bruscamente, sentia sua face ferver.

- Miro! Eu... - June começou a falar mas neste instante Miro se afastou um pouquinho dela e ela pôde ver os olhos do Escorpião.

Os olhos do cavaleiro estavam ternos, e a olhavam com carinho. June não tinha palavras para dizer e tudo o que passava em sua mente sumiu com um pensamento confuso. Ela se sentiu totalmente à vontade junto dele, sentia-se bem e estava sentindo seu corpo queimar. Miro, ainda com June em seus braços, levou uma das mãos na máscara da amazona. June se assustou e hesitou por alguns momentos.

- Miro! Não! - June tentou relutar por alguns instantes, mas não aguentava.

Queria poder beijar aqueles lábios que seguravam um sorriso seguro que a fazia feliz, e sem mais resistir, Miro retirou a máscara da amazona de Camaleão.

Lá estava. O doce rosto de June, levemente corado. Seus cabelos longos dourados como ouro, e seus lindos olhos azuis, tão encantadores que tirou totalmente a reação do cavaleiro. Miro não acreditava em tamanha beleza e estava totalmente perplexo. Foi então que, fitando o rosto por completo da amazona, pousou o olhar sobre seus lábios. Não pôde conter-se e aproximando-se, beijou a amazona.

June não acreditava. Os lábios de Miro ferviam, e o beijo era ousado. Era como se ele a quisesse por toda a eternidade, e sentindo-se entorpecida, June entregou-se ao beijo do Escorpião. O beijo se tornava mais intenso e Miro não conseguia se conter. Encostou June na parede e apertou seu corpo no dela. Já estavam ficando sem fôlego, e June podia sentir a excitação do cavaleiro, que cuidadosamente se esfregava nela.

- Miro... você não acha... - no momento em que June estava falando, teve suas palavras interrompidas por outro beijo do cavaleiro. Agora, um beijo mais apaixonado e carinhoso.

- Eu não quero assustar você... mas por favor, fique aqui comigo. - o Cavaleiro disse olhando-a nos olhos.

June não pôde resistir à sensualidade em pessoa que estava à sua frente, os olhos azuis e profundos de Miro pareciam hipnotizá-la, e em um beijo caloroso e urgente, Miro levou a amazona até seu quarto. Ambos se sentaram na cama, ainda se beijando, e June podia sentir as mãos do cavaleiro percorrendo seus braços, seguindo até a cintura e puxando-a. Milhares de pensamentos maliciosos passavam pela mente do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, e no momento em que sentiu que poderia deitar a amazona em sua cama, ouviu quase com um tom de protesto.

- Miro, espera! - June disse assim que conseguiu tomar fôlego após um beijo.

- Algum problema? - o cavaleiro de Escorpião disse, olhando para a amazona preocupado. - Desculpa se não a fiz se sentir bem, eu só...

- Não, não é isso. - June completou. - É que eu só quero tomar um banho antes.

Miro ficou fitando aquele belo rosto de June. Deu um sorriso e seguiu para o banheiro, retirando algumas toalhas de dentro do armário. June sentia que não queria interromper o clima que havia se criado ali, então um pensamento invadiu sua mente. Não queria dispensar Miro, sabendo que ele parecia se entregar à ela de forma sincera. E, não queria negar o que estava sentindo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava fazendo coisas por vontade própria e aproveitando a vida, sendo feliz com seus erros e acertos. Definitivamente, não ignoraria o sentimento que crescia dentro de si, e não cometeria um erro que já cometeu certa vez.

- Aqui está. Pode ficar à vontade e tomar seu banho. - Miro disse à amazona enquanto estava parado à frente dela.

June levantou-se da cama, segurando uma das toalhas que Miro tinha nas mãos, e puxou-o pelo braço, surpreendendo-o.

- Você vai ficar aí parado, ou vai me acompanhar? - a amazona disse de um modo atrevido e sensual, fazendo o fogo do Escorpião se acender por completo.

_"Ela é perfeita."_ - o cavaleiro pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto sorria de um modo malicioso e ao adentrar o banheiro com June, beijou-a calorosamente. June entrelaçava os braços pelo pescoço de Miro, correspondendo ao beijo, momento este em que o cavaleiro começou a retirar a roupa da amazona devagar. June puxou a blusa dele, tirando-a por cima da cabeça, deixando os cabelos azuis e compridos dele caírem sob as costas desnudas, onde as mãos atrevidas dela passeavam, sentindo cada músculo, cada parte de seu corpo de cavaleiro.

Miro não aguentava as carícias que June lhe fazia. Ficava cada vez mais excitado e tentava se conter para não avançar por completo sobre a amazona. June se livrou dos últimos pedaços de roupa e abriu a água do chuveiro, onde Miro a agarrou, e beijando-a, ambos deixaram a água acalmar seus instintos por algum momento e acendê-los novamente alguns segundos depois. Agora eram as mãos do cavaleiro que se tornavam atrevidas e passeavam pelas curvas da loira, que mantinha seu corpo colado no dele e podia sentir o quanto o cavaleiro se encontrava excitado. Miro desceu com os beijos no pescoço dela, e não se contendo, admirou os belos seios expostos e molhados da amazona. Passou a língua entre o vale dos seios dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de prazer quase inaudível, o que foi suficiente para excitar ainda mais o Escorpião, que não pôde resistir e começou a passar sua língua pelos mamilos dela.

June o abraçava e já não conseguia mais aguentar a excitação. Miro não conseguia parar, e ainda mais excitado, levou uma de suas mãos por entre as coxas da amazona, em uma área mais sensível. June gemeu um pouco mais alto, o que deixou o cavaleiro entorpecido e o fez parar de acariciá-la com a língua e agora apenas olhava excitado, observando a reação da loira. June sentia a mão de Miro acariciando-a de um modo atrevido por entre suas pernas, o que lhe causava uma excitação fora do comum. Miro podia sentí-la ferver, sentí-la cada vez mais quente e mais excitada e não conseguia espantar diversos pensamentos maliciosos que tomavam conta por completo de sua mente naquele momento.

June não aguentava mais, estava quase não resistindo mais àquelas carícias e puxando Miro para um abraço, por mais uma vez surpreendeu o Escorpião. Miro parou as carícias para abraçá-la e beijá-la, quando sentiu June entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura, se prendendo nele. Isso o deixou explodindo de excitação, e em um beijo caloroso e cada vez mais quente e atrevido, ele a segurou pelas coxas, encostando-a na parede e a penetrou com seu membro.

June sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo, e soltou um leve gemido, que deixava Miro louco. O Cavaleiro a olhava intensamente, enquanto a fazia escorregar pela parede devagar, em movimentos contínuos, penetrando-a. June deslizava suas mãos pelas costas do cavaleiro, sentindo-o cada vez mais. Miro estava tão excitado que não conseguia esconder sua excitação e o quanto se sentia feliz de estar alí com ela naquele momento. A cabeça do cavaleiro, com os longos cabelos azuis molhados e os olhos compenetrados na linda amazona que estava junto dele o faziam desfalecer, sem poder evitar de ser seduzido por ela. Jamais havia se sentido assim antes. Foi quando percebeu o abraço forte da amazona em seu pescoço, sussurrando no ouvido do cavaleiro.

- Ah! Miro... eu... - June dizia pausadamente, com a respiração ofegante.

Foi o suficiente para acender um fogo imenso dentro do Escorpião, que não podia mais segurar o prazer e acelerou os movimentos, agarrando-a pelo quadril e se entregando por completo. Nesse momento June não se conteve e deu um longo gemido de prazer no ouvido do cavaleiro. Mais do que suficiente para que Miro também não aguentasse e gozasse junto com ela.

Depois do prazer extremamente acentuado, June percebeu tudo o que se passou e ficou levemente corada. Não acreditava. Foi quando viu Miro a olhando, apaixonado. O Cavaleiro lhe deu um beijo carinhoso e a colocou no chão devagar. Sim, tudo havia acontecido, não era um sonho. Miro também não acreditava, mas tentava não pensar muito, e sim desfrutar da bela companhia que tinha. E sobre risos e risadas, ambos continuaram a tomar seu banho juntos na Casa de Escorpião, tentando evitar pensamentos que reprovassem sua conduta de dois loucos apaixonados.

CONTINUA...

Oie gente ^^ aqui está, como o prometido, em menos de 24 horas desde a última atualização. Pois bem, espero que gostem, lembro-me que este foi o primeiro hentai que escrevi, e logo de cara, com o casal 'novo' que eu estava descobrindo na fic. Descobrindo porque, bem, eu fiz esta fic e resolvi tentar escrever uma versão de June e Milo como um casal, para ver como ficava, e aos meus olhos, eles deram certo. Pelo menos eu gostei ^^' ... mas enfim XD

Marina Jolie ^^ obrigada pelo review tão rápido mulher *-* uhuhuhu. Ah, a camisola, lembro-me de alguém me perguntar sobre ela no PANBOX também... bom, eu pensei na camisola com a idéia de que algumas roupas de mulheres ficassem nos Templos Dourados que trabalhassem. Como Aiolia não aceita mais ninguém, desde a despedida de Lithos, essa camisola seria uma velha que estava largada por lá, e que com certeza seria curta para Marin, já que Lithos é bem menor do que ela... fazer o que né, ele não tinha mais nada XD no próximo capítulo a cena da 'camisola' se explica um pouco (porque nesse capítulo, Aiolia e Marin ficaram de fora ^^'). Obrigada pelo review... fico muito feliz de saber que minha escrita alcança o nível destes elogios. Então, prometo que irei fazer por merecer...

Beijokas à todos que estão acompanhando ^_^

Marin


End file.
